Chase MD Russian
by airmac
Summary: Чейз узнает, что Хаус жив.
1. Chapter 1

Огромное спасибо koralina за редакцию!

* * *

><p>Форман оглядел свой рабочий стол. В сегодняшней суматохе он мог забыть что-нибудь. На часах половина двенадцатого ночи, что бы то ни было оно подождет до утра. Он поднял глаза и увидел в дверях знакомую фигуру.<p>

Форман глубоко вздохнул. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не послать его куда подальше, а еще лучше уволить! Лукавый взгляд непослушного ребенка и слабая улыбка, предлагающая очередное перемирие, сделали свое дело. Форман покачал головой, давая понять, что извинения приняты.

- Зайдем в бар, после тяжелого дня нужно расслабиться, - сказал Чейз, выходя за своим боссом в коридор.

- Это ты можешь позволить себе забить на работу и прийти к полудню, - Форман опять стал закипать. Он хлопнул стеклянной дверью своего кабинета и глубоко вздохнул, запирая ее.

- Ты тоже можешь это себе позволить.

- Я понимаю, что ты потерял чувство ответственности где-то по пути своего профессионального "роста", но есть люди, у которых еще сохранилось чувство долга.

- Я знаю, что ты злишься на меня. Ты имеешь на это полное право, не смотря на то, что все закончилось благополучно.

- А если бы нет?! - опять прервал его Форман, переходя на повышенные тона.

Они прошли через турникеты, где Форман на секунду надел маску уравновешенного директора больницы, чтобы попрощаться с охранником, который уважительно кивнул в ответ. Он проработал здесь достаточно долго, и не первый раз видел, как эти двое ругались друг с другом.

- А если удача наконец изменит тебе?! Что ты будешь делать?! - Продолжил Форман, уже на улице.

- Это не удача, Форман, - спокойно ответил Чейз, поплотнее закутываясь в пальто. До наступления апреля оставалась пара недель, но холода никак не хотели отступать.

- Ну, конечно! - невролог закатил глаза, -Ты знал все наверняка, всемогущий Чейз!

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, как это работает, мне не надо тебе это объяснять.

- Да, особенно, когда не твоя задница под ударом.

- Ну, в данном случае и моя.

Они молча дошли до бара. Форман обдумывал слова, которые могли бы вразумить его коллегу. Ведь Чейз все понимал, когда-то они работали вместе и он был на его стороне, отговаривая Хауса от сумасшедших поступков. А может он делал это только, чтобы сохранить свое место. Теперь угрожать Чейзу увольнением было совершенно бесполезно. Возможно он бы даже обрадовался и спокойно укатил кататься на серфе, зная, что рано или поздно Форман вынужден будет позвать его обратно.

Они сели в кабинку и заказали пива.

- Ты хуже и коварней Хауса. Его ненавидели и готовы были сдать за любую мелочь. Тебя же наоборот, все любят и покрывают. Ты сам оперируешь, а девочки твои молчат, как партизаны. Не знаю, что ты с ними сделал. - негодовал Форман.

Чейз довольно улыбался.

- Скоро весь мед персонал будет у нас наниматься по половому признаку, так как женщины против тебя бессильны. - Усмехнувшись, Форман отпил из своего стакана.

- А что ты хочешь знать, чего не можешь прийти и спросить у меня?

- Ты что издеваешься?! Когда это ты мне рассказывал, все, что вы делаете?

- Я тебе рассказываю именно, то, что нужно знать главе больницы.

- А я должен знать ВСЕ, чем вы там занимаетесь!

- Мы лечим пациентов, больше ничего.

- Ты же знаешь, что все не так просто. - За время работы главой больницы, он устал от бюрократии, но это были правила, созданные не просто так. Без них начнется хаос, и люди будут гибнуть в руках шарлатанов.

- Кадди любила Хауса, поэтому терпела все его выходки, а я уж точно не люблю тебя! - Форман громко засмеялся, опустошая стакан.

- Но ты тщеславен. Хотел стать великим врачом, сейчас великим главой больницы, но так как ты не умеешь лечить пациентов, тебе нужен я, - спокойно и без тени издевки ответил Чейз.

Холодный взгляд Формана говорил о том, что ему нечего ответить, это была правда. Все это время ему не хватало чего-то, чтобы стать, как Чейз и Хаус. Годы спустя он понял, что это было не его место, он не хотел быть бесцеремонным, бездушным ублюдком.

Тем не менее, ответ Чейза ударил именно по его тщеславию, а Форман так просто не сдавался. Он хотел доказать, что он лучше и проницательнее австралийца, ведь именно ему Хаус доверил тайну, а не Чейзу. И последняя пара стаканов пива толкала его к этой мысли еще сильнее.

- Он жив. - Коротко еле слышно произнес он.

- Кто жив? Пациент? Я знаю.

- Нет, Хаус жив.

- Не неси чушь, ты сам был на его похоронах.

- Уилсону осталось жить всего пару месяцев, и Хаус хотел быть с ним. Ему ничего не оставалось, как сымитировать свою смерть.

Чейз замер. Он стал прокручивать все последние события в голове, и все стало складываться, словно пазл. Какой же он идиот! Чейз улыбнулся, он никогда не получал столь хороших новостей. Хаус жив! Теперь оставалось только найти его.  
>Вот какую задачку подкинул ему его учитель после смерти. "После вымышленной смерти", поправил себя Чейз. Это был вызов и Чейз готов был его принять, не сомневаясь, что ему это по силам.<p>

Форман заметил, как задумчивость на лице Чейза сменилась довольной улыбкой.

- Я надеюсь, ты не полный идиот, и не станешь искать его? - Осторожно спросил он. Только сейчас он осознал, почему Хаус дал знать именно ему, а не Чейзу.

- О, нет! Конечно, нет!


	2. Chapter 2

_My English speaking readers, please don't translate this story by translator, because I'm going to post it in English as well. Just wait a little bit, thank you very much!_

_Огромное спасибо за редакцию Koralina, она делает эту историю намого лучше!_

* * *

><p>На следующий день Чейз не появился на работе. Он оставил Форману сообщение на рабочем автоответчике, что взял неоплачиваемый отпуск и обязательно вернется, но не знает когда. Адамс получила сообщение с электронным адресом, по которому она могла консультироваться с Чейзом при необходимости. Точь-в-точь такое же сообщение пришло и на номер Парк. Обе девушки думали, что они будут пользоваться эксклюзивной консультацией своего босса.<p>

Свои поиски Чейз начал с Уилсона. Он уже пытался найти его, чтобы навестить, но родственники сказали, что он уехал в Чикагскую клинику и не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили. Тогда Чейз отступился, уважая решение Уилсона, хоть и чувствовал себя обязанным выполнить долг перед учителем и позаботиться о его друге в последние дни его жизни. Теперь все вставало на свои места.

Чейз позвонил в клинику, чтобы, как и учил его Хаус, исключить самый простой вариант, что Форман ошибался, и Хаус мертв, а Уилсон в больнице. Но как он и ожидал, пациента с таким именем там не оказалось. Понапрасну тревожить скорбящих родственников новыми расспросами он не стал, понимая, что Уилсон оставил их в неведении. Так что надо было придумать другой способ найти Уилсона, а вместе с ним и Хауса.

Самый легкий путь найти человека - это проследить за его деньгами, тем более Уилсон плохо умел заметать следы. У Чейза была знакомая, которая работала в отделении платежной системы VISA. Ему пришлось выслушать привычную тираду о том, какой он подлец и сволочь, но хороший секс никто не отменял. И очень скоро он получил от нее заветную бумажку с последними транзакциями с карточки Уилсона.

- Ты же знаешь, что я рисковала своей карьерой, чтобы достать тебе этот список?

- Угу, - ответил Чейз, вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт и отмечая про себя последний захолустный городок, где, скорее всего, Хаус сказал, какой Уилсон идиот и заставил его снять всю наличку в ближайшем крупном городе. Это была Филадельфия.

- Я больше тебя не увижу, да? - холодно произнесла девушка, понимая, какая она дура. – Приходишь только, когда тебе что-то нужно!

- Милая, прости! - Чейз обратил внимание на свою подругу и, отбросив листок в сторону, нежно ее обнял. – Конечно, ты меня увидишь! И поверь, я тоже могу на что-нибудь тебе сгодиться.

Он улыбнулся и стал пробираться под шелковое белье, прокладывая дорогу из поцелуев по ее бедрам и выше. Как он любил смешивать приятное с полезным!

Филадельфия была одним из немногих американских городов, где чувствовалась история. Судя по имеющимся у него данным, два друга были здесь три месяца назад. Обычно это был бы слишком долгий срок, чтобы кто-нибудь еще помнил о чужаках. Но в этом случае одним из них был Хаус, и этого было достаточно.

В результате парочки манипуляций и небольшой лжи, Чейз получил описание двух мужчин старше среднего возраста на чопперах, один из которых был с тростью.

Он снова вернулся в Принстон. Снял со счета большую сумму денег, оставил дома кредитки и машину, сложил в небольшую сумку самое необходимое и направился в один из крупнейших мото-салонов, находящийся в другой части города. Там сбылась его давнишняя мечта - он купил мотоцикл. Чейз не понимал, что мешало ему сделать это раньше.

Чопера он не любил, они были неповоротливы и тяжелы в управлении. Спортбайки, конечно, нравились, но такая машина не подходила для дальних поездок. В итоге Чейз остановился на полугородском полутуристическом варианте. Это было оптимально для его нынешних планов, а также пригодилось бы ему, когда он снова вернется домой. Чейз удивился, что не рассматривал вариант, что может не вернуться в Принстон. Но даже, если он осядет в другом месте, мотоцикл лишним не будет, подумал про себя Чейз, оседлывая своего нового друга.

Итак, началась погоня. Подобно дифференциальному диагнозу, он по крупицам складывал имеющуюся информацию, использовал свое чутье и то, как хорошо он знал Хауса и его привычки. Было бы конечно легче, если бы у него были знакомые в полиции. Хотя вряд ли Хаус был бы настолько глуп, чтобы привлекать их внимание. С другой стороны это был Хаус, так что все возможно. Чейз опять улыбнулся, он был рад, что его бывший шеф жив, и его абсолютно не волновало, хотел тот быть найденным или нет.

В конце концов Чейзу удалось уловить главное направление путешественников. Они двигались на запад, преимущественно по небольшим узким трассам, избегая крупных городов. То, что он шел по правильному следу, Чейз проверял, посещая аптеки. Он знал возможный список лекарств, который мог понадобиться двум друзьям, а местные фармацевты были готовы поделиться любой интересующей его информацией всего за 20 баксов.

Иногда конечно он заезжал не туда, и тогда ему приходилось возвращаться в последнюю подтвержденную точку и начинать все сначала.  
>Больше всего времени он потерял, когда добрался до побережья Лос-Анджелеса. Чейз был уверен, что беглецы двинутся на юг, но это оказалось не так. Может он сам хотел поехать южнее и насладится волнами тихого океана. Но это путешествие было не о его желаниях, пришлось разворачиваться и ехать назад.<p>

След оборвался в Сан-Франциско. По климату и архитектуре город чем-то походил на Принстон и Чейз надеялся, что друзья где-то в городе. В конце концов это был первый большой город, после Филадельфии и Лос-Анджелеса и возможно Хаус таки сумел уговорить Уилсона пройти курс химии. Был еще вариант, что онкологу стало настолько плохо, что дальше ехать они просто не могли, но Чейз надеялся, что это не так. В любом случае надо было искать аптеку.

Догадка Чейза оказалась верной – он нашел аптеку, а вместе с ней и кофейню, которую регулярно посещал мужчина с тростью. И вот он уже час, как сидел за дальним столиком и ждал появления Хауса. Официантка сказала, что он приходит в одно и то же время, но Чейз приехал раньше, чтобы не рисковать и не пропустить этот момент.

Тяжело опираясь на трость, Хаус зашел в кофейню и направился к стойке делать заказ. Он не заметил своего бывшего ученика, внимательно следившего за ним из-под козырька своей кепки, что уже о многом говорило. Чейз, однако же, отметил про себя, и как сильно внешне сдал его учитель за эти пару месяцев. Очевидно, оправдались его худшие опасения и Уилсону было настолько плохо, что они вынуждены были осесть на одном месте.

Чейз не стал подходить к Хаусу, а осторожно проследил за ним до жилого 5-и этажного здания. Он подошел поближе и сквозь мутное стекло подъездной двери наблюдал, как Хаус балансировал с кофе и тростью в одной руке и открывал дверь другой. Квартира, как и ожидалось, была на первом этаже.

Чейз проделал такую грандиозную работу, но не решился окликнуть своего бывшего босса или постучаться к ним. Вместо этого он устроился неподалеку и стал наблюдать за квартирой. В течение дня туда пару раз заезжал доставщик пиццы, а ближе к вечеру зашел мальчик с несколькими пакетами из соседней закусочной. Окна почти постоянно были закрыты толстыми шторами, откуда после наступления темноты просачивался свет мерцающего телевизора.

На следующий день Чейз повторил свои наблюдения и отметил, что рутинная жизнь его бывшего босса не сильно изменилась. Разве, что теперь он не ходил на работу, а его главный пациент был у него дома, и не было никакой медицинской загадки, только возможность наблюдать, как угасала жизнь в глазах самого дорого человека, которому ты не в силах помочь. Состояние, которое Чейз знал слишком хорошо.

Чейз понял, что его упорство привело его сюда, как нельзя вовремя. В глубине души он надеялся застать двух друзей в процессе радостного наслаждения свободой, но вместо этого он присоединился к ним в тяжелый момент их жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

_Большое спасибо **koralina** за редакцию!_

* * *

><p>Больше всего в доставке еды Хаус ненавидел, что ему нужно подниматься и открывать дверь. Обычно он предпочитал свалить эту обязанность на Уилсона, но теперь, когда друг был болен, больше некому было это сделать. В какой-то момент он даже думал о том, чтобы не запирать дверь вообще, но Уилсон отговорил его от этой идеи. "Вот пусть сам и поднимается," пробурчал про себя Хаус, открывая дверь.<p>

Он даже не посмотрел, кто это, и направился обратно в комнату:

- Поставь пиццу на тумбочку, там найдешь и деньги, - кинул он доставщику.

Полная тишина стала ответом на его слова, никакого привычного шуршания не последовало.

"Опять новенький!" раздраженно решил про себя Хаус и развернулся.

В первый момент он подумал, что это очередная галлюцинация, особенно с учетом вчерашней дозы морфия, которую он разделил с Уилсоном. Он мотнул головой и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, когда он открыл их вновь, ничего не изменилось.

Чейз слегка улыбнулся, понимая, что его бывший учитель не верил своим глазам. Он был рад видеть, как тусклый и уставший взгляд Хауса сменился гордостью за те усилия, которые он вложил в него. К сожалению это не продлилось долго, и снова огромная волна отчаяния и страха потери накрыла Хауса.

Он молча направился обратно в комнату. Чейз не ждал специального приглашения, достаточно было, что его не выставили за дверь, и пошел следом за ним. Одним из преимуществ их долгой совместной работы было то, что они могли общаться без слов.

Чейз прошел в гостиную, свет был приглушен, шторы закрыты. На широком диване, напротив телевизора лежал Уилсон – точнее та тень, которая от него осталась – глаза закрыты. Стойка с капельницей стояла неподалеку.

Не успел Хаус дойти до своего кресла, рядом с диваном, как раздался еще один звонок в дверь. Он, однако, спокойно сел, принимая как должное, что Чейз примет заказ. Теперь рядом снова был кто-то, на кого можно было свалить эту раздражающую обязанность. О том, что их найдут, Хаус не волновался. Он знал, что Чейз был достаточно умен, чтобы не притащить за собой хвост, и достаточно сдержан, чтобы не рассказать никому о том, где он.

Нельзя сказать, что Хаус ждал, что бывший ученик будет искать его. По правде говоря, он даже не задумывался об этом, слишком сконцентрированный на друге и его здоровье, но теперь он, наконец, осознал, как был рад упорной преданности австралийца. С Чейзом рядом ему уже не надо было так волноваться. Ну и конечно иметь под рукой такого врача тоже было немаловажно. Никто не продлит Уилсону жизнь лучше австралийца.

Хаус закрыл глаза. Это был первый момент за последние три недели, с тех пор, как Уилсону стало хуже, когда он, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться. Глубокий сон сразил его почти мгновенно.

Чейз вернулся в гостиную, только чтобы обнаружить обоих друзей спящими. Возможно, сейчас было время обеда и, может, ему нужно было разбудить Уилсона, но он не хотел шокировать и без того больного человека. А будить Хауса он не собирался. Ему даже стало стыдно, что он не появился у них, как только нашел, таким изможденным выглядел его учитель.

Очевидно, им обоим была нужна помощь и забота, и Чейз не стал терять времени даром. Он разобрал пакет с медикаментами, который валялся на столе, потом отправился на кухню. Гора посуды в мойке говорила о том, что Уилсон этим уже давно не занимался, а Хаусу было наплевать. Он бы и не задумался об уборке, пока у него еще оставался хотя бы один чистый стакан. Чейз прибрался на кухне и направился в единственную спальню. Там был идеальный порядок, просто потому что там никто не жил. Очевидно, Хаус проводил все свое время в кресле рядом с другом. Чейз не мог даже представить, насколько это было неудобно и причиняло боль его ноге.

Хаус проснулся от шороха. Он дернулся, думая, что Уилсону что-то нужно, но оказалось, что это Чейз менял капельницу. На мгновение эмоции захлестнули его, так долго он чувствовал всю ответственность только на себе, без тени надежды на то, что сможет разделить ее с кем-то, так долго не позволял себе расслабиться и передохнуть. Чейз стоял спиной к нему и не видел, как у его бывшего босса навернулись слезы на глаза. Да ему и не надо было этого видеть. У него еще будет возможность увидеть Хауса слабым, когда Уилсон… Хаус заставил себя не думать об этом, тяжело поднялся и направился в ванную.

Чейз обернулся, услышав стук трости, но не стал останавливать Хауса, предоставив ему начать разговор, когда он будет готов. Закончив, он сел на стул, который принес из кухни, кроме дивана и кресла в гостиной больше не на что было сесть.

Хаус вернулся и бросил взгляд на не распакованную пиццу на столе.

- Ты голоден?

- Не откажусь. А? - Чейз посмотрел в сторону Уилсона.

- Это не для него, он уже на внутривенном в основном, иногда правда соглашается на суп из закусочной.

Хаус хотел спросить, как Чейз нашел его, но не стал. Чейз, однако, сам догадался о мучившем его вопросе и решил удовлетворить любопытство своего учителя.

- Форман проговорился, а дальше это было непросто, но возможно.

Хаус довольно усмехнулся, представляя реакцию Формана на неожиданное исчезновение главы диагностики, и Чейз вместе с ним. Но потом оба опять обратили все свое внимание на лежащую без движения фигуру Уилсона.

- Насколько плохо? - спросил Чейз.

- Он отказывается обратиться к своим коллегам здесь, понимает, что тогда мне придется исчезнуть. Так что у нас нет никаких снимков, чтобы знать точно, но очевидно по состоянию, не очень. Плюс он боится, что если поедет в больницу, его оттуда не выпустят.

- Я могу поехать с ним. И тебе не надо тогда никуда исчезать. Я могу забрать его обратно под свою ответственность.

Хаус кивнул, соглашаясь со всем, что говорил Чейз, но сказал другое:

- Он не согласится на операцию. Это не сильно продлит его дни, а лишь потратит остатки в больнице.

- Это его слова или твои? - Чейз посмотрел в глаза человеку напротив, не веря, что он мог так легко сдаться.

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?! - отчаянно почти закричал Хаус.

Громкий голос его друга разбудил Уилсона, и он приоткрыл глаза.

- То, что ты обычно делаешь, - еле слышно ответил Чейз и встал за диван, чтобы дать возможность Хаусу спокойно представить его.

Уилсон совсем не удивился. Он знал, что от Чейза, как и от Хауса можно ожидать чего угодно, и был даже рад его появлению. Беспокоила его лишь одна мысль, что, может, Хаус сам вызвал Чейза, будучи не в силах о нем больше заботиться. Онколог не мог не заметить, что его друг был на грани истощения, как физически, так и эмоционально. Появление Чейза стало подарком свыше, и Уилсон был слишком уставшим, чтобы анализировать это дальше, поэтому он просто улыбнулся молодому доктору.

- Ты как никогда кстати. Очень рад тебя видеть!

- Я тоже. Мучить Формана забавно, но быстро надоедает, - Чейз был не против разрядить обстановку.

- Как тебе на месте Хауса? - поинтересовался Уилсон.

- Ничего нового, не считая того, что теперь моя задница на линии огня. - Чейз посмотрел на Хауса, вспоминая, как тот всегда прикрывал неординарную деятельность их отдела.

Уилсон закашлялся, а Чейз быстро, но без суеты оказался рядом со стаканом воды, который больной онколог с благодарностью принял. Теперь его больше могла не мучить совесть, что он заставлял хромого друга заботиться о нем. Наверное, ему стоило поехать в больницу, когда ему стало плохо. Но теперь это было уже не важно, ведь Чейз был тут. Внезапно Уилсона прошиб холодный пот, а что если Чейз не собирался оставаться, и просто нашел Хауса ради спортивного интереса. Он знал, что один Хаус о нем долго заботиться не сможет, а больше всего на свете, он не хотел провести свои последние дни в больнице.

- Ты надолго с нами? - осторожно спросил он.

К сожалению, он не знал Чейза так же хорошо, как Хаус, и потому в отличие от него не заметил, насколько сильно этот вопрос обидел австралийца.

- Столько, сколько потребуется, - спокойно ответил тот, понимая, что Уилсону сейчас нужно многое прощать.

Уилсон облегченно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

- Я так устал. И так устал уставать! - он снова посмотрел на окружавших его друзей.

- Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, я хотел сменить тебе постель, и потом можешь опять отдаться Морфею.

- Или морфию, - пробурчал Хаус.

- Как скажете, - Чейз принялся за работу.

Он протер Уилсона, поменял ему постель, побрил его, наконец. Онколог уже и не надеялся, что когда-нибудь почувствует такое облегчение, а просить Хауса об этом ему не хотелось. Его друг не был большим фанатом гладкой кожи на лице.

Все это время Хаус наслаждался своим сериалом, сидя в кресле.

Уилсон сильно устал от пусть приятных, но все же изматывающих больного человека процедур и заснул моментально.

- Ты быстро подстроился под новый ритм. Не дорогая ли твоя мамочка раньше времени пробудила в тебе такую ответственность?

Хаус оставался Хаусом, Чейз не ответил, молча собирая белье, чтобы завтра отнести его в прачечную.

Он заварил чай и вернулся на свой неудобный стул.

- Надо заказать ему больничную кровать.

- Я же говорю, Уилсон не любит больницы.

- Это не больница, а только кровать. Так невозможно за ним ухаживать. Ему удобней будет регулировать спинку кровати, если он захочет сесть. Плюсов масса и к тому же, я не собираюсь спать в этом кресле. Это ты его друг, а я здесь, чтобы помочь.

Может, он зря упомянул его маму, подумал про себя Хаус.

- Ты можешь заселиться в спальню.

- Не говори глупостей, ты тоже не можешь столько спать на этом кресле. Короче, я заказываю кровать.

Чейз молча уткнулся в свой телефон, ища в гугле компании, доставляющие медицинские кровати домой.

Хаус не стал спорить, тем более Чейз был прав.


	4. Chapter 4

_Огромная благодарность Karolina, за прекрасную редакцию и обсуждение, которое сопровождает этот процесс. _

* * *

><p>С приездом Чейза многое изменилось, появился четкий ритм ухода за больным. Чейз даже уговорил Уилсона на небольшую операцию в домашних условиях и сделал ему центральный канал для капельницы. А однажды вернувшись с большим пакетом продуктов, Чейз объявил, что у него есть сюрприз и вкатил в гостиную кресло-каталку. Оба друга в недоумении посмотрели на него.<p>

- Это для кого из нас? - поинтересовался Хаус.

- Ну, не для тебя уж точно.

Уилсон сначала протестовал, не желая показывать другим свою слабость и садиться в кресло, но прошло немного времени, и он уже сам с нетерпением ждал их прогулок по паркам и магазинам. Пребывание на свежем воздухе и трехразовое питание, которое теперь, когда у Хауса появилось время и силы, он с удовольствием готовил сам, сделали свое дело. Уилсон оживал на глазах, естественно в той мере, в какой это было возможно для человека в его состоянии.

Однако заботами о Уилсоне дни Чейза не ограничивались. Хаус не мог не заметить, как часто австралиец утыкается в телефон, что-то проверяя или печатая.

- Новое интерактивное порно? – наконец не выдержав, поинтересовался он.  
>Чейз лишь хмыкнул и молча удалился на кухню к великому неудовольствию Хауса. Он и забыл, как сложно бывает спровоцировать его на реакцию.<p>

- Отстань от него, - упрекнул друга Уилсон, - он и так слишком много для нас делает.

- Я не просил его об этом.

- Но это не значит, что это нам не нужно. Тем более Чейз знает, что ты благодарен ему.

- Это ты должен быть ему благодарен, а не я., - недовольно фыркнул Хаус, но Уилсон лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

- В отличие от тебя у меня нет проблем с выражением чувств.

- Интересно, чем он там занимается? - не успокаивался Хаус.

- Пробовал спросить у него?

- Так будет уже не интересно.

Прошел день, а Чейз по-прежнему не расставался со своим телефоном, не давая Хаусу возможности до него добраться. Он отложил его, только когда ему нужно было отвести Уилсона в ванну, и Хаус не преминул этим воспользоваться.

Он жадно схватил смартфон и снял блокировку. Перед ним на экране были результаты анализов пациента.

- Попался! - ухмыльнулся про себя Хаус и стал читать.

Оказалось, что всю информацию Чейзу присылали по почте Парк и Адамс, но, как стало ясно из переписки, ни одна из девушек не догадывалась, что ее напарница также консультируется со своим шефом. "Ты хитрый ублюдок!" с гордостью подумал про себя Хаус, на его месте он поступил бы точно так же. Он продолжил чтение, заинтересовавшись медицинской стороной дела. Ему нравился подход Чейза, нравилось, как он вел дело, как направлял своих сотрудниц. Хаусу нечего было добавить, оставалось только гордиться своим учеником и конечно собой, что так его воспитал. Он выключил телефон и вернул его на место, как только услышал, что Чейз с Уилсоном возвращаются.

К обеду Чейз наконец успокоился и убрав телефон, обратил все внимание на своих подопечных. Он расслабился, говоря с Уилсоном о пустяках, и это был наилучший момент для удара.

- Значит, это была инфекция? – невинно поинтересовался Хаус, наблюдая за реакцией.

Чейз не сразу понял, о чем он, но, когда до него дошло, он улыбнулся.

- Ах, ты гад! Ты копался у меня в телефоне!

- Нечего было оставлять его без присмотра. Может ты хотел, чтобы я в нем покопался., - подколол Хаус, но когда Чейз лишь спокойно улыбнулся в ответ, настала очередь пожилого врача возмущаться, что его использовали.

- Полагаю, если бы я делал что-нибудь не так, ты бы уже ткнул меня в это носом., - подытожил Чейз.

- Полагаю, тебе все еще нужен папочка! - парировал Хаус.

Чейз промолчал. Они оба знали, что вся эта игра была больше ради Хауса, чем ради Чейза, но австралиец не собирался заставлять своего учителя признавать это.

- Как там наши девочки? - спросил Хаус, меняя тему, - Ты с ними, смотрю, особо не церемонишься.

- Им еще многому нужно учиться, особенно Адамс.

- Ты с ней еще не замутил? - ухмыльнулся Хаус.

Чейз укоризненно посмотрел на него.

- А что? Симпатичная девушка, почему бы и нет.

- Ты же не замутил с Кэмерон, хотя она была не против. Вот и мне хватает симпатичных в других местах.

Чейз спокойно упомянул Камерон, тогда как раньше он и слышать ее имени не мог без тоски и грусти. Хаус был рад, что Чейз наконец закрыл эту главу раз и навсегда.

- Нет ли новой кандидатуры на место Миссис Чейз? – вклинился в разговор Уилсон, не уверенный, куда может завести обсуждение чувств бывшей жены Чейза.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой. Говорить было не о чем. Он не строил никаких планов, с головой погрузившись в медицину. Конечно, он хотел когда-нибудь иметь семью и детей, но это значило, что он должен был меньше времени посвящать работе, на что он пока не был готов. И пока он не созреет для этого шага, он не собирался заводить серьезных отношений, слишком свежи были его собственные воспоминания об отце, выбравшем работу.

Так прошло два месяца, состояние Уилсона не улучшалось, но самое главное и не ухудшалось. Хаус, освобожденный от дел, чувствовал себя замечательно, в течение дня он либо готовил в свое удовольствие, либо смотрел со своим другом телевизор. А вот Чейз потихоньку стал уставать, рутина убивала его. Он все чаще вспоминал свою юность, как он заботился о своей матери. Он все время напоминал себе, что теперь все иначе, и что Уилсон не виноват в своем состоянии, он не делал этого с собой, но усталость накапливалась. Все чаще Чейз ловил себя на мысли, что хочет выйти из этого затхлого темного помещения, выйти не по делам, за продуктами или лекарствами, а просто так, пройтись без цели, ни о чем не думая и не заботясь. Прокатиться на мотоцикле, почувствовать ветер на лице и забыть о медленных прогулках с Уилсоном в кресле-каталке, когда каждую секунду надо было быть на чеку, на случай если ему станет хуже. Он так хотел отключится хоть на какое-то время от забот, но вместо этого лишь шел на кухню, заваривал себе очередную чашку кофе и возвращался к своим обязанностям, тем самым, которые он добровольно взвалил на свои плечи. Чейз даже боялся анализировать сложившуюся ситуацию, и почему он оказался в ней, зная, что ответ ему вряд ли понравится.

* * *

><p><em>От автора: мне очень нравится следующая глава, надеюсь скоро с вами ею поделиться :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Огромное спасибо Koralina, она, как обычно, прекрасно отредактировала эту главу, сделав ее одной из самых моих любимых :)_

* * *

><p>Все три врача знали, что этот день настанет, но он все равно застал их врасплох. Уилсону стало хуже. Резко, без предупреждения, болезненно.<p>

Несмотря на все усилия Чейза и Хауса ничего не помогало. К вечеру даже Хаусу, до сих пор отчаянно верившему в чудо, стало понятно, что это было начало конца. Смириться с этой мыслью оказалось выше его сил, и он ушел. Чейзу наверное следовало обратить на это внимание, но он был слишком занят Уилсоном, чтобы думать о Хаусе и его выходках.

Хаус вернулся утром. Как бы он ни хотел, но ничего не изменилось: его друг спал наркотическим сном, а рядом в кресле спал его ... Он даже и не знал, как теперь называть Чейза. Он больше не был его учеником, не был его подчиненным, зато скоро обещала стать вакантной должность его друга. Вот только Хаус не хотел даже думать об этом, собирался сделать все, чтобы забыть о том, что его ждет. Он пошел на кухню, чтобы найти бутылку и продолжить заглушать свои чувства.

Чейз медленно открыл глаза, события предыдущего дня стали всплывать в его сознании. Он проверил показатели Уилсона и направился заварить себе кофе. Чем бодрее он будет, тем лучше, ведь сегодняшний день вряд ли будет лучше предыдущего, как впрочем, и все последующие. Помощи от Хауса ждать не стоило, но он не собирался винить его за это, понимая, что его учитель сейчас отчаянно пытался принять тот факт, что теряет единственного друга.

Чейз никак не среагировал, обнаружив Хауса на кухне с бутылкой виски в руках, как будто только такой безответственности от него и ждал, и это задело старого диагноста. Как он посмел осуждать его, как смел кто-либо вообще думать, что понимает его чувства. В памяти всплыл Форман и его неуклюжая попытка заменить Уилсона, как будто он уже тогда похоронил онколога. На смену отчаянию пришла злость, и перед Хаусом был человек, на которого можно было ее излить.

- И тебе доброе утро! - сказал Хаус с укором, - Неужели Чейз старший не сумел вбить в своего сына хорошие манеры?

- Ничего доброго в этом утре нет, - ответил Чейз. Хаус был в плохом расположении духа, и хоть его подколки и были предсказуемы, это не делало их менее болезненными. Хаус всегда знал, как ударить по самому больному.

- Все еще пытаешься искупить свою вину? – Спокойствие австралийца не только не остановило Хауса, а разозлило его еще больше, заставляя во что бы то ни стало довести Чейза, - Ты ведь не смог проститься со своим папочкой, вытирать за ним говно и блевотину. Ты поэтому сейчас здесь?

Чейз еле сдержался, чтобы не врезать Хаусу. «Ему просто больно самому», повторял он про себя как мантру, но это не помогало.

- Уилсон твой идеальный шанс. - продолжил Хаус, отпивая из бутылки. – А я тут в образе твоей мамочки. Великое воссоединение семьи Чейз состоялось! – он громко захлопал в ладоши.

- Хаус, остановись! - с угрозой в голосе произнес Чейз. Уилсону было плохо, ему требовалось все их внимание, и Чейз не собирался отвлекаться на Хауса.

- А то, что?! Ты же не обидишь любимого человека, тем более, когда он вдребезги пьян и оскорбляет тебя.

Чейз сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться. Это говорил не Хаус, а алкоголь в нем.

- Я так и знал! - торжественно произнес он, - Старый добрый Чейз! Неужели твой папаша с несколькими докторскими степенями, не понимал, что оставив своего сына гнить с матерью алкоголичкой, он определил его судьбу. Теперь ты до скончания своих дней будешь искать людей, которые будут оскорблять, унижать и использовать тебя.

- Хаус, я уже бил тебя, и будь уверен, ударю снова, но когда я захочу, а не ты. Так что и не пытайся. Не можешь справиться с болью, это не моя проблема.- Спокойно ответил Чейз, забрал свою чашку с кофе и вышел из кухни. Он понимал, чего добивался Хаус, но слова все же задели его, ведь в них была доля правды.

- Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной и сбегать! - прокричал ему в след Хаус.

"Как он смел, так вести себя с ним?! Ударит он его! Как же! Пусть только посмеет!", Хаус стал закипать, независимость его бывшего подчиненного раздражала. Где бы он сейчас был, если бы не он?! Тихий голос внутри, хотел остановить его и намекнуть, что может наоборот, если бы Чейз не встретил Хауса, то сейчас сидел бы в теплой гостиной с любящей женой и парочкой детишек в доме, но голос был слишком тихим. Хаус проигнорировал его, тяжело поднялся и поковылял в гостиную.

Чейз тревожно посмотрел в сторону Уилсона, боясь, что Хаус решить продолжить скандал в гостиной и разбудит его. Надо было что-то делать и быстро.

- Если собираешься игнорировать меня, то вали отсюда! Ты нам не нужен!

Вместо ответа Чейз резко, будто на что-то решившись, двинулся к Хаусу. На мгновение было похоже, что он его сейчас ударит, но вместо этого, он лишь схватил его и вытолкал в прихожую. Не успел Хаус прийти в себя от неожиданности, как оказался по другую сторону запертой входной двери.

- Сейчас немного не до тебя, Хаус! - прокричал Чейз изнутри, - Прогуляйся, протрезвей и возвращайся. И не думай устраивать сцену, дверь я не открою. А если попадешь в полицию, сам знаешь, что будет.

Чейз стоял у двери, пока не услышал удаляющиеся шаги и стук трости. Возможно, Хаус на него и обидится, но Чейзу сейчас действительно было не до него и его игр. Приступы рвоты у Уилсона шли один за другим, стоило ему прийти в себя.

Хаус вернулся к вечеру, трезвый, грустный и с большим пакетом еды. Чейз внимательно смотрел на него, словно оценивая его состояние и чего от него ждать. В другой ситуации Хаус бы припомнил мать Чейза, ведь именно она натренировала сына на такое поведение, но он понимал, что уже и так перешел черту и наговорил слишком много. Он молча заглянул в гостиную посмотреть, как там его друг, затем прошел в ванную, помыл руки и вернулся.

- Еда из французского ресторана, он недавно открылся в центре города. Все очень хвалят, тебе должно понравиться, - Хаус произнес примиряюще.

- Спасибо, я заказал пиццу., - Чейз даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

-Тогда оставим это на завтра. – Хаус не стал спорить, предпочитая не провоцировать новый конфликт, и ничего больше не говоря опустился в кресло.

Так в молчании они провели большую часть вечера, Чейз занимаясь Уилсоном, а Хаус пытаясь оценить степень того, насколько он все испортил своей утренней выходкой. Когда же ему удалось встретиться взглядом с Чейзом, в глазах последнего не было злости, но и прощения тоже не было. Он знал, что им еще придется об этом поговорить, но пока на первом месте стоял Уилсон. Для себя Хаус зарекся, что не притронется к бутылке, пока его друг рядом с ним и борется за то, чтобы остаться с ним подольше.

* * *

><p><em>Делитесь пожалуйста своим мнением, для автора это всегда очень важно, спасибо!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_В этой главе Koralina проделала большую работу, многое переписала и добавила, а также заставила меня несколько раз переделывать последнюю часть :) За что выражаю ей огромную благодарность!_

* * *

><p>Слова Хауса сделали свое дело, Чейз больше не мог прятаться от самого себя, не мог продолжать в том ритме, в котором жил все прошедшие дни. Ему нужно было время развеяться и подумать. Он сказал Хаусу, что Уилсон теперь под его наблюдением и ушел.<p>

Он колесил по городу на мотоцикле, не особо задумываясь куда едет, а наслаждаясь видами как простой турист: проехался по знаменитому красному мосту, посетил центральный парк и музей, чье здание было полностью покрыто медью. Ближе к вечеру он направился в парк секвой. Невероятной величины старинные деревья навевали мысли о бренности существования и ничтожности человеческой жизни. В тишине и покое рощи Чейз наконец смог остановиться и задать себе вопросы, ответы на которые так боялся получить. Действительно ли он искал людей, которым он безразличен и которые будут только пользоваться им? Его отношения с Камерон были яркой иллюстрацией. Чейз глубоко вздохнул. Может его бесчисленные похождения по девушкам были просто защитой. Пока он пользовался ими, они не могли воспользоваться им, а значит, он был в безопасности. Тогда он хотел побыть в безопасности еще одну ночь.

Чейз поднялся, в последний раз посмотрел ввысь, где макушки деревьев сливались с облаками, подобрал с земли шлем и направился к мотоциклу. Он еще не имел возможности ознакомиться с ночной жизнью города, но знал, что она одна из самых бурных во всех Соединенных Штатах, было бы непростительно упустить такую возможность. Он припарковался в центре города и зашел в один из многолюдных баров.

Приятная музыка, полуобнаженные красивые женщины, лицо Чейза расплылось в широкой улыбке - как он соскучился по этому! Мастерство Чейза во флирте плюс внешние данные и вот он уже двигался на своем мотоцикле за новеньким ярко красным кабриолетом БМВ в квартиру своей новой знакомой. Девушка была моложе него и очень красива. Он соврал ей, сказав, что приехал на несколько дней по работе из Австралии. В этом случае она не будет пытаться связаться с ним после.

Секс был горячим и стремительным, все, что нужно, чтобы забыться, но к своему негодованию Чейз обнаружил, что не может воспользоваться сложившимися обстоятельствами и отключиться. Всего пара часов сна и его мысли снова вернулись к Хаусу и Уилсону. Справится ли Хаус в одиночку и не стало ли Уилсону хуже?! Он не понимал, почему не может перестать думать о них. Уилсон не был его ответственностью, также, как и его мать много лет назад. Он не обязан был ухаживать ни за ней, ни за ним. И если тогда его еще удерживала необходимость поступать правильно, то теперь, после всего, что он сделал, это уже не должно было бы его волновать.

Чейз повернулся на бок и посмотрел на красивое лицо своей спящей спутницы. Обычно он просто уходил, не прощаясь, пока они спали, но сейчас ему некуда было идти, кроме как обратно к старым друзьям, а к этому он был еще не готов.

Он откинулся назад и после нескольких неудачных попыток заснуть, стал нежно приставать к девушке. Очень скоро ворчливое сонное негодование сменилось возбужденными стонами. Чейз довольно улыбнулся и продолжил до тех пор, пока громкие крики удовольствия не заполнили пустое пространство фешенебельного лофта, и вспотевшие и изможденные любовники повалились на кровать. Наконец Чейз позволил себе забыть все и расслабиться.

Проснулся он от аппетитного запаха французских тостов и свежего кофе. Вот почему он любил уходить раньше. Горячий завтрак означал, что она хотела бы увидеть его вновь и теперь расставание будет заполнено тоскливыми взглядами и вздохами девушки. К счастью его легенда о работе позволила ему уйти настолько быстро и безболезненно, насколько это было возможно. Но к Хаусу и Уилсону Чейз все еще не хотел возвращаться. Только к вечеру он достаточно отдохнул, чтобы вновь встретиться с отчаянием и болью от приближающейся неминуемой смерти. Он вздохнул, собрался с духом и постучал.

Хаус открыл дверь практически мгновенно. Благодарность и радость так отчетливо читались в глазах старого человека, что Чейзу даже стало не по себе. Еще никогда он не мог читать своего старого начальника так легко. Очевидно, тот боялся, что наконец сумел прогнать Чейза окончательно и тот не вернется к ним.

- Хочешь поужинать? - спросил Хаус.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой. Он отложил свой шлем и снял куртку. Он знал, что от него несло дамским парфюмом, и Хаус просто не мог этого не заметить, но никаких комментариев не последовало. Видимо, эти полтора дня дались Хаусу нелегко, и у него была возможность оценить вклад молодого доктора в их жизнь.

- Тогда ты иди к Уилсону, а я пойду что-нибудь приготовлю, я голодный как собака.

Чейз кивнул, переоделся, помыл руки и занял свой пост у кровати больного. Все было по-прежнему, никаких изменений. Хаус возился на кухне, а Уилсон лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами и Чейз не знал, был ли этот сон обычным или вызванным медикаментами. Все как и два дня назад, как будто он не уходил, как будто не оставлял этот лазарет позади.

Он так увлекся своими мыслями, что не сразу заметил, что Уилсон проснулся и внимательно смотрит на него.

- Спасибо, что вернулся, - хриплым голосом сказал он.

Чейз поднес ему стакан с водой. Уилсон отпил и слегка закашлялся. Очевидно, он заметил отсутствие Чейза и скорее всего даже догадался о причине, так что молодой диагност решил задать давно интересовавший его вопрос.

- Почему ты его терпишь?

- Хочешь узнать тайну, пока я еще не покинул этот мир? – слабо усмехнулся Уилсон.

- Что-то типа того, - также с улыбкой ответил Чейз. Он не хотел беспокоить больного человека понапрасну, но если Уилсон все равно не собирался спать, то разговор не помешает, а только отвлечет его ненадолго.

Уилсон задумался над вопросом, который мучил его уже много лет. Затем собрав все свои силы, дребезжащим слабым голосом, так не похожим на то, как он говорил раньше, попытался дать ответ.

- Хаус это наркотик. Мы обвиняем его в наркотической зависимости, а сами ничем не отличаемся от него. Он уникален и делает нашу жизнь уникальной. С ним настолько интересно, что с остальными становится невыносимо скучно. Ты никогда не знаешь, чего от него ждать, но, тем не менее, знаешь, что это будет чертовски круто! - глаза больного человека светились от восхищения.

- И на это быстро подсаживаешься, - продолжил онколог, - Я бы сказал, что ты и сам должен знать, но ты пошел даже дальше, чем стать наркоманом. Ты сам стал наркотиком, таким же как он. И очень скоро Форман поймет, что не может без тебя.

- Спасибо, - Чейз вежливо поблагодарил Уилсона. Сравнение с его боссом, он расценил, как комплимент.

- Ты думаешь это хорошо? - горько спросил онколог, - На этом пути одиноко, поверь мне. Как я ни пытался завести семью, вести ординарную жизнь, ничего не вышло. Мои многочисленные браки говорят об этом.

- Хаус считает, что ты просто не умеешь выбирать.

- Конечно, он так считает! Будто не он был причиной всех моих разводов и... - Уилсон замолчал, он не хотел вспоминать Эмбер.

- Он был не виноват, - еле слышно прошептал Чейз.

- Я знаю, но от этого не легче.

Чейз пожалел, что начал этот разговор с умирающим.

- Все в порядке, - Уилсон почувствовал дискомфорт молодого человека, - я сам думаю об этом постоянно. Если бы не Хаус, может сейчас я бы умирал в кругу семьи, жены и детей. А может и вовсе не умирал бы. Но это был бы уже не я. Наш выбор это то, что нас определяет, и я свой сделал.

- Полагаю, как и я, - кивнул Чейз и поднялся.

Он стоял над ним, поправляя капельницу, когда Уилсон тихо спросил:

- А почему ты сделал свой?

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на него и Уилсон продолжил.

- Почему ты все еще с Хаусом? Ты... у тебя все было замечательно, ты ушел от него, женился на любимой женщине. Почему вы с Кэмерон разошлись?

Уилсон заметил, как Чейз напрягся.

- Чейз, я умираю, - мягко добавил он, - ты можешь доверить мне все свои сокровенные тайны.

Чейз усмехнулся, то же самое ему обещала Кэмерон. Он отрицательно покачал головой, и со словами: "Я сейчас вернусь", вышел из комнаты, оставив онколога в недоумении. Кто ж отказывает умирающему в ответе на простой вопрос? Или он не был таким уж простым, с командой Хауса никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Когда он стал расспрашивать на эту тему Хауса, все оказалось еще более загадочным. То, как тот уходил от ответа и отшучивался, заинтриговало Уилсона еще больше. Его друг не был открытым человеком, но от возможности посплетничать о других он никогда не отказывался.

- Ну теперь, я просто не смогу умереть, пока не узнаю, что же на самом деле случилось! - громко заявил он, стукнув рукой по кровати, когда Хаус в очередной раз попытался сменить тему.

- Я рад, что мы с Чейзом подарили тебе причину для жизни, - с иронией ответил Хаус.

Узнать правду для Уилсона стало навязчивой идеей. Однажды, когда Чейз вышел за медикаментами, Уилсон решил применить последний аргумент, на который долго не решался.

- Я умираю Хаус и хочу знать правду.

- Это низко, мой друг, ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе отказать! - театрально парировал Хаус.

- Я не шучу. Что вы скрываете? Он изменил ей?

Хаус закатил глаза.

- Понял, это слишком банально. Но, что мог Чейз сделать такого, что Кэмерон его бросила?

- Почему сразу Чейз? - Хаусу стало обидно за своего бывшего ученика.

- Но не Кэмерон же, - удивленно ответил Уилсон и продолжил, - Глупо, что-то скрывать от меня. Я ведь не встану и не расскажу никому.

Хаус молчал. Ему хотелось поделиться со своим другом, хотелось открыть ему все, но это была не его тайна, не его ноша, чтобы делить ее с кем-то.

- Пожалуйста, расценивай это, как мое предсмертное желание., - Уилсон чувствовал, что Хаус готов уступить, надо лишь еще немного подтолкнуть его.

- То есть, мне отказать тем трем горячим проституткам, которых я заказал на твою прощальную вечеринку?

Уилсон закатил глаза, не было никакой вечеринки и не было никаких проституток. Он требовательно посмотрел на Хауса, давая понять, что тому некуда отступать.

Хаус глубоко вздохнул.

- Обещай, что ты не скажешь никому и не... - Хаус сделал паузу, - не станешь относиться к нему по-другому?

Уилсон утвердительно кивнул, но Хаус знал своего друга и его моральные принципы слишком хорошо. Хоть онколог и написал речь про эвтаназию, это не имело ничего общего с предумышленным убийством, которое совершил Чейз. Хаус решился рассказать секрет, только потому, что знал, что Уилсону осталось не так уж и много. Он просто надеялся, что тот сможет сдержаться и не показать Чейзу, что он знает. Австралиец и так пережил достаточно, чтобы проходить через осуждение снова.

- Помнишь у нас был пациент, диктатор из какой-то богом забытой африканской республики? - Уилсон слегка кивнул, припоминая что-то, и Хаус продолжил, - Так вот... Чейз убил его.

Как только Хаус закончил произносить последние слова, он посмотрел на Уилсона.

Уилсон молчал. Неужели Хаус считал это забавным розыгрышем? Он посмотрел в глаза своему другу и понял, что ему было совершенно не до шуток. Но если это не была шутка, тогда…

- Теперь твое любопытство удовлетворено? - спросил Хаус, отводя взгляд.

- Как? - недоумевал Уилсон. Сказанное просто не укладывалось в голове.

- Подделал результаты теста, чтобы мы назначили неправильное лечение, - Хаус догадывался, что вопрос был не про это, но предпочел более легкий ответ.

Уилсон лежал молча, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Что могло заставить человека взять такой грех на душу? Он знал, что у Чейза не смотря ни на что, сохранилась вера и мог только представить, насколько тот мучился, совершив такой поступок.

- Почему? - наконец спросил он. У этого должна была быть причина, обязана была быть.

- Ему стало жалко миллионы африканцев, которых тот собирался уничтожить. - Хаус покачал головой, явно не разделяя мотивов австралийца.

- Насколько я помню, это Камерон не хотела лечить его, а не Чейз. Это не она подговорила... - Уилсон не успел закончить вопрос, так как Хаус прервал его гневно.

- Если бы это была она, то не ушла бы от него после.

Этот поступок можно было понимать или осуждать, но это был поступок Чейза, его решение, его выбор. И Хаус не собирался позволять людям лишать его этого. Австралиец был в первую очередь личностью, а уж потом его учеником и бывшим мужем Кэмерон.

- Ясно, - Уилсон внимательно посмотрел на друга, - А ты?

- А что я? Толкнул ли я его на это? Нет, хотя она считала иначе, - горько ответил Хаус.

- Нет, я имел ввиду, приложил ли ты свою руку к этому?

- Немного, помог замести следы. Чейз хоть и умный, но его католическая вина мешала ему трезво мыслить.

Уилсон покачал головой, словно не веря своим ушам. Он вспоминал каждый случай, когда ему приходилось ускорять уход своих пациентов. Это давалось мучительно больно, но лица искаженные от агонии и не имеющие надежды на выздоровление всегда толкали его на это решение. Смог бы он убить человека, зная, что, если он его вылечит, тот принесет страдания и смерть другим людям? Он не знал ответа, но был рад, что ему не пришлось делать такой выбор.

- Ну что ты думаешь? - осторожно спросил Хаус.

- Что я могу думать? Вау! Просто Вау! Ты вырастил достойного преемника, - слегка усмехнулся Уилсон.

- При чем тут я? - Возмутился Хаус, - Только не начинай про то, что это я отравил Чейза настолько, что он больше не видит ценность человеческой жизни и потому легко совершил убийство. Потому что, во-первых, Кэмерон это уже сказала, а во-вторых, черта с два он не ценит человеческую жизнь. Именно потому, что он ее ценил, он и сделал это, и уверяю тебя, это не далось ему легко. Она бы знала, если бы занималась не только своими проблемами.

- Эй, спокойно, я не собираюсь вести себя как Кэмерон или уже давно поцеловал бы тебя в щеку и ушел. Или надо было сначала сходить с тобой на свидание?

Уилсон пошутил, дабы сгладить напряженность и успокоить Хауса. Кто же знал, что это все еще была больная тема для него. В этой вспышке, однако, было кое-что, что не могло не порадовать онколога. Хаус, в очередной раз, защищал Чейза. А значит, даже после ухода Уилсона в его жизни останется человек, который ему дорог.

- Все, что я хотел сказать, это, что зная Чейза, я уверен, что он все взвесил и продумал, и пришел к выводу, что это самое правильное решение, в смысле спасения человеческих жизней, даже, если это уничтожит его самого. Тебе это никого не напоминает?

- Глупости! - хмыкнул Хаус, но Уилсон мог видеть гордость за своего воспитанника в его глазах. - Мне плевать на всех и уж тем более на жителей и проблемы страны, названия которой я даже не знаю!

- Продолжай убеждать себя в этом и, может, в один прекрасный день сам в это поверишь.

Хаус с негодованием посмотрел на Уилсона, тот лишь довольно улыбался ему в ответ.

- Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

- Тебе стало легче? - с иронией в голосе спросил Хаус.

- Нет, но теперь все понятно.

- Только, пожалуйста, убери свой жалостливый взгляд, когда Чейз вернется, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы он понял, что я сдал его.

Уилсон кивнул. На короткое время разговор отвлек его от своего состояния, но боль стала вновь возвращаться, и он посмотрел на свою капельницу, намекая Хаусу, что хочет поспать.

- Ладно, сейчас, - он увеличил дозу морфия, - Спокойных снов.


	7. Chapter 7

_Вот следующая глава, и, как обычно, выражаю огромную признательность **Koralina** за потрясающую редакцию, обсуждение, вдохновение. Без нее все это выглядело бы совсем по другому и уж точно значительно короче :)_

* * *

><p>С каждым днем Уилсону становилось все хуже и хуже. К концу следующей недели он уже почти не разговаривал, а только просил увеличить дозу морфия. Хаус и Чейз даже не спорили, понимая, что больше ничем не могут ему помочь.<p>

Хаус постоянно находился рядом с другом. Он все еще надеялся как-то развеять мрачную атмосферу шутками и легкими разговорами, но Уилсон, хоть и ценил его усилия, не имел больше сил на это реагировать. Он лишь слабо улыбался в ответ и почти сразу закрывал глаза.

Пока Хаус пытался разрядить обстановку, Чейза занимали совсем другие вопросы. Это был уже не убивавший его быт, так похожий на кошмар его детства, а более прозаичная проблема с тем, как проводить Уилсона в последний путь. Где они собирались похоронить Уилсона? У него ведь были родственники и друзья, которые хотели бы с ним проститься. Но как тогда быть с Хаусом? Что если он захочет быть на похоронах? Чейз знал упрямство своего учителя и понимал, что если тот захочет прийти, то его не остановит даже угроза тюрьмы.

- Он хочет с тобой поговорить, - от этих мыслей Чейза отвлек сухой голос Хауса.

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на него. В последнее время он старался свести свое присутствие в гостиной к минимуму, понимая, что времени осталось мало и Хаус хотел бы провести как можно большую его часть с другом, и третий там был бы лишним. Однако спорить он не стал и молча направился в гостиную.

Уилсон лежал с закрытыми глазами, но Чейз мог сказать, что он не спит, слишком напряженным был онколог. Он не стал никак обозначать свое присутствие и тихо сел на стул, дожидаясь, когда тот сам будет готов начать разговор. Так прошло около 30 минут. Уилсон лежал, Чейз молча сидел рядом, а Хаус наблюдал за ними из дверного проема. Наконец он устал стоять и ушел. Словно почувствовав это, Уилсон открыл глаза. А может именно этого он с самого начала и ждал, Чейз не мог сказать наверняка. Но если это было так, то это значит, что он не хотел, чтобы Хаус их слышал, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. В жизни онколога почти не было вещей, которые не были Хаусу известны.

-Тебе не впервой провожать людей в последний путь. Ты был там, когда Эмбер... - Уилсон судорожно сглотнул.

Чейз кивнул, давая понять, что продолжать не нужно. Он хорошо помнил тот ужасный день, когда они нашли ее, только чтобы потерять. Он ждал, что Уилсон объяснит, к чему был этот экскурс в прошлое, но тот лишь продолжал пристально смотреть на него и через какое-то время до Чейза дошло, что именно имел ввиду онколог. Речь шла не о потере близкого человека и не о смерти как таковой, а о том, что Уилсону пришлось тогда сделать, о том, что сейчас он просил сделать для него.

- Нет! - запротестовал Чейз, - Нет! Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня!

- Я больше не могу, - слезы полились из глаз больного человека.

Чейз молчал, он не мог это сделать. Хаус никогда не простит ему, что он отнял у него друга даже раньше, чем это сделала бы болезнь.

- Я могу попросить Хауса... - еле слышно начал Уилсон, - В конце концов он согласится... он мне не откажет... но ты представляешь, какого ему будет с этим жить?

Чейз отрицательно помотал головой. Уилсон предлагал ему убить его, чтобы совесть не мучила Хауса. И хотя он понимал причины, приведшие к этой просьбе, это не делало ее легче. Не случайно врачам нельзя лечить своих знакомых. Да, он не раз переступал через это правило, но сейчас был не тот случай.

- Скажи мне код... я сделаю сам. – Уилсон еле-еле говорил, но в глазах его была пугающая решимость.

Очевидно, боль была невыносимой, и Чейз был единственным, кого Уилсон мог попросить. Но он не хотел быть в этом положении, просто не мог сделать этот выбор. Он резко поднялся и выскочил из комнаты, чуть не сбив с ног Хауса, который собирался зайти.

По реакции и Чейза, и Уилсона Хаус понял, что разговор, о чем бы он ни был, не был легким. Друга он расспрашивать не стал, боясь еще больше усугубить его подавленное состояние. Однако это не значило, что он собирался оставить произошедшее без внимания. Было что-то, что мучило единственных оставшихся рядом с ним людей, и по какой-то причине они не хотели, чтобы он помог им с этим.

Спустя час он нашел Чейза на кухне. Молодой врач сидел, глядя в пустоту перед собой, и нервно вертел в руках телефон. На мгновение Хаусу даже показалось, что он видит шевеление губ, как в беззвучной молитве, но проверить это у него не получилось, потому что Чейз повернулся к нему. Хаус никогда не понимал, как австралиец умудряется всегда знать, когда он наблюдает за ним, будто какое-то шестое чувство предупреждало его о приближении Хауса.

- Что случилось? - осторожно спросил Хаус, а затем, почувствовав, что получилось слишком серьезно, добавил, - Уилсон оставил тебе свое состояние, а твоя порядочность мешает тебе его принять?

Чейз усмехнулся. В духе его учителя даже такой разговор свести в итоге к шутке.

- Когда я выбирал эту дурацкую профессию, я думал, что буду помогать людям, а не смотреть, как они страдают и умирают. - "Как они умоляют о смерти". Вот, что он хотел сказать на самом деле, но не стал. На Хауса и без этого свалилось слишком много.

- Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, благодаря тебе на своих двоих вышло достаточно людей, чтобы сейчас не сидеть здесь и заниматься самокопанием. – Хаус внимательно посмотрел на него. Из всех его утят именно Чейз легче всего смирялся с потерей пациентов, так что изменилось сейчас.

- И вообще, это я здесь друг у постели больного, которого ты как врач должен успокаивать, так что заканчивай терзаться. – Хаус сделал паузу, прежде чем задать волновавший его вопрос. - Что он тебе сказал?

Чейз поднял на него глаза, но ничего не ответил. Неужели Хаус не догадывался, о чем попросил Уилсон? Или он не хотел в это верить. Значит из пяти стадий, Хаус был все еще на первой - отрицания. Чейз не собирался лишать его иллюзии.

- Он вспоминал Эмбер.

- Ты из-за этого так расстроился?

Чейз молчал, не зная, что ответить. В голове разыгрывалась такая желанная картина, как он говорит Хаусу правду и в конце просит разрешения убить Уилсона, будто просит благословения, без которого не сможет пойти на это. Но стоило ему встретиться взглядом с пожилым диагностом, как он понял, что эта картинка так и останется только в его голове. Еще никогда его бывший босс не смотрел на него столь открытым и наивным взглядом. Он не хотел знать правду, как не хотели знать ее и родственники его пациентов. Как там Хаус сказал, это его задача как врача успокоить друга у постели больного. Его учитель не был идиотом и, в конце концов, признал бы, что Уилсон имел право сократить свои страдания. А даже если нет, Чейз был здесь, чтобы позаботиться о них и сделать всю грязную работу самому, позволив Хаусу остаться в неведении. Может именно это доверие и готовность, с которой Хаус отдал ему инициативу, выбрав роль друга, а не врача, и были благословением, которое ждал Чейз? Может, так он говорил: "Иди мой друг, делай, что должен, но не впутывай меня в это". Эта мысль принесла Чейзу успокоение, он выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

- Это все усталость, пройдет, - еле слышно произнес он.

Чейз думал, что теперь, получив ответ, Хаус просто развернется и уйдет, но вместо этого он подошел ближе, положил свою руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал, будто благодаря его за то, что не стал взваливать этот груз на его плечи. С другой стороны, это могла быть просто поддержка, чтобы Чейз продолжал функционировать, и за жестом не таилось никакого глубинного смысла. Но Чейзу отчаянно хотелось видеть в этом большее и верить, что он получил одобрение Хауса.

Несмотря на то, что Чейз принял решение, перейти от слов к делу было не просто. Он продолжал тянуть время, убеждая себя, что Уилсону еще может стать лучше, и, поторопившись, он совершит ошибку, отняв у друзей драгоценные часы вместе. В результате, Чейз приближался к больному только, когда был уверен, что тот крепко спал и не мог продолжить тот самый разговор. Он старался игнорировать стоны больного человека и не думать, что его нерешительность лишь причиняет ненужную боль, но в их маленькой квартире не так легко было это сделать, а уйти он не мог. Как бы Чейз не хотел, он не мог скинуть с себя все обязанности по уходу за больным.

И вот однажды случилось то, чего он так боялся. Уилсон схватил его за руку и пристально посмотрел в испуганные глаза австралийца. Чейз думал, что знает, что тот собирался сказать, что готов ко всему, каким бы неприятным это ни было, но онколог сумел его удивить.

- Ты убил человека... Я знаю.

Тон Уилсона не оставлял даже возможности для споров и Чейзу не надо было особо думать, чтобы понять, кто мог рассказать об этом.

- Ты уже убивал однажды, почему же ты не хочешь помочь мне?

Уилсон знал, что поступает нечестно, но сейчас его это совершенно не волновало, как не волновала и моральность поступка Чейза. Все, о чем он думал, это факт, что человек перед ним, мог помочь ему прекратить страдания раз и навсегда.

- Я хочу! Но то, что ты просишь …

- Просто скажи мне код... - Уилсон еле заметно кивнул в сторону аппарата регулирующего поступление морфия в его кровоток. Он видел, что молодой врач готов сдаться, но если ему будет легче жить с осознанием, что он лишь сказал код, то Уилсон был готов позволить ему это. В конце концов, когда он добьется своего, ему будет уже все равно, как именно это случилось.

- С тем же успехом я могу сделать это сам, - горько усмехнулся Чейз. Он был слишком учеником своего учителя, чтобы спрятаться за оправданием, что цифры не могли никого убить.

- Тогда делай.

- Хаус...

- Сейчас речь не о Хаусе... и не о тебе... я больше не могу... – В голосе Уилсона была такая боль, что Чейз содрогнулся.

Больше всего на свете он хотел вырвать свою руку и сбежать куда подальше, но он не сделал этого. Это была профессия, которую он выбрал. Помогать людям делами, а не словами и молитвами, так он говорил когда-то. Время пришло.

- Пожалуйста...

Чейз посмотрел в глаза Уилсону. Онколог был прав, это было не о нем, и не о Хаусе.

- 328, - еле слышно произнес он и впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как слезы катятся по щекам. – Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас?

Уилсон лишь покачал головой, повторяя про себя цифры, чтобы не забыть, когда они ему понадобятся. Ему было стыдно перед Чейзом за то, как он манипулировал им, но хоть один раз в жизни он хотел поставить свои интересы выше других.


	8. Chapter 8

_Огромная, преогромная благодарность Karolina за редакцию!_

_Здесь появляется персонаж из 8-го сезона. Пришел он мне в голову благодаря MyFriend из Хаусовского форума, она считала, что Чейз и этот персонаж могли стать друзьями, как Хаус и Уилсон. Насчет такой плотной дружбы я не уверена, но в моей истории он сыграет свою роль. _

* * *

><p>Прошел день, за ним еще один. Каждую минуту, Чейз ждал, что вот сейчас раздастся резкий звук мониторов, означающий, что Уилсон наконец воспользовался информацией, которую он ему дал. Ожидание убивало его. Он уже проходил через подобное однажды, когда Форман согласился изменить лечение Дибалы после его поддельного теста. И тогда, и сейчас, он был тем, кто запустил процесс, вопрос был лишь в том, когда наступит развязка. Единственным отличием было, что теперь у человека на смертном одре была возможность решать и Бог свидетель, он имел на это право больше всех. В душе, однако, Чейз надеялся, что Уилсон не сделает этого.<p>

Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, сообщая, что он получил письмо. Чейз удовлетворенно кивнул, просматривая его. Парк сделала именно то, что он и просил и достала номер телефона без лишних расспросов и нравоучений, потому то он и обратился к ней, а не к Адамс.

Скажи ему кто пару лет назад, что в случае нужды он обратится именно к этому человеку, он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо. Не то, чтобы он имел что-то против, но тот в свое время ненавидел его не на шутку. Чейз не знал, изменилось ли что-нибудь после того, как он спас ему жизнь, но других вариантов не было. То, что он уволился из Принстон Плейсборо и теперь работал на западном побережье, делало выбор еще более удачным, от Сан Франциско до Лос Анджелеса на машине можно было добраться за несколько часов.

Чейз вышел на улицу, чтобы позвонить. Он знал, что эти вопросы надо было решить, но это не меняло того факта, что он по сути хоронил Уилсона еще при жизни. Хаусу ни к чему было это слышать. Достаточно было и того, что пару дней назад он завел с Хаусом разговор о похоронах Уилсона. Это был тяжелый разговор особенно с учетом того, что Хаус продолжал делать вид, что с Уилсоном все в порядке. Хорошо еще, что его бывший босс не стал кричать и обвинять его в черствости. В конце концов, Хаус просто согласился со всем, что он предложил. Возможно, ему было все равно, а может он просто хотел, чтобы Чейз отстал от него и не напоминал о том, что рано или поздно случится.

Абонент оказался недоступен. Чейз чертыхнулся и зашел обратно. Он смог дозвонится только поздно вечером.

- Привет, Трайбер, - начал Чейз.

На другом конце провода повисла долгая пауза. Австралиец знал, что ему не надо представляться, его акцент говорил сам за себя. Значит, Трайбер решал, хочет ли он продолжать разговор.

- Привет, доктор Чейз.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - вежливо поинтересовался Чейз.

- Тебе плевать, как я себя чувствую. Что тебе надо? - несмотря на грубые слова, голос Трайбера был спокойным.

- Одолжение.

- Это я понял.

- Я слышал, ты уволился и сейчас работаешь в UCLA. В той же специальности?

- Да, а еще учу молодое поколение, разбираться с отстойными врачами.

- Рад за тебя.

- Так что тебе надо?

- Уилсон умирает, тимома 4 стадия. Ему осталось совсем недолго. Мы сейчас неподалеку от Лос-Анжелеса и мне нужно потом переправить его в Нью Джерси.

- Соболезную, но зачем тебе именно я?

Чейз молчал, потом осторожно начал.

- Уилсон не в больнице, он дома. Возможно, что я... - Чейз запнулся, он не был уверен стоит ли в этом признаваться, - Возможно, я использовал не совсем традиционные методы лечения.

- Здесь нет методов лечения.

- Я знаю, - Чейз еле удержался, чтобы не добавить "идиот".

По голосу Чейза до Трайбера дошло, что тот имел в виду.

- Ладно, я понял. Позвони, когда все закончится.

- Спасибо, - искренне произнес Чейз.

- Пока не за что меня благодарить, может, я сдам тебя полиции.

Чейз знал, что Трайбер не шутил. Этому человеку, похоже, вообще было недоступно чувство юмора. Но он был честен и прямолинеен и если он не отказал ему сразу, значит, по крайней мере, рассматривает возможность помочь, а это все, что Чейзу было нужно. Манипулировать Трайбером ему все равно было бы легче, чем незнакомым человеком.

- Может быть, - спокойно ответил Чейз, - До встречи, Трайбер.

cCc

Резкий пронзительный писк монитора резал слух, Чейз никогда не чувствовал это настолько сильно. Он замер в дверях, наблюдая, как Хаус склонился над другом с дефибриллятором в руках и запускал заряды один за другим. Чейз не стал ему помогать, а лишь стоял и смотрел. Даже если бы это и вернуло Уилсона к жизни, это была бы лишь отсрочка не более того. Они оба это знали, но он не мешал Хаусу пытаться. В какой-то момент Хаус повернулся и умоляюще посмотрел на него, призывая на помощь, но Чейз лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Он не был волшебником и не умел возвращать людей с того света. Он молча подошел и выключил монитор, показывая, что все кончено. Это отрезвило Хауса, он отложил в сторону электроды и опустил руки. Затем гробовую тишину комнаты нарушил его сухой голос:

- Время смерти 23:56.

Чейз не шелохнулся. Он ждал реакции своего учителя теперь, когда все было кончено. Хотел ли тот последний раз обнять безжизненное тело друга, заплакать или еще как-то отреагировать на смерть самого близкого человека. Он ждал от Хауса эмоций, хоть каких-нибудь, но очевидно, что их просто не осталось.

- Ты будешь прощаться? - осторожно спросил Чейз.

Хаус ничего не ответил.

- Тогда нам надо ехать. - Чейз сказал это спокойно, словно он собирался отвезти Уилсона на обследование, а не в морг.

Он чувствовал себя бездушной сволочью, но сейчас было не время поддаваться эмоциям. У него будет возможность оплакать Уилсона позже. Чейз не знал, умер ли онколог естественной смертью или воспользовался кодом и превысил допустимую дозу морфия, да он и не хотел знать правду, не хотел брать на себя еще один грех.

Хаус кивнул, еле заметно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Чейз приступил к действиям. Он схватил уже заранее собранную сумку и выбежал на улицу, чтобы подогнать машину поближе к подъезду. Затем вернулся, замотал безжизненное тело в плед и посмотрел на Хауса. Тот сидел в своем кресле, совершенно не двигаясь и глядя прямо перед собой. Он знал, что Хаусу нужно время, потому и решил уехать сам и увезти Уилсона, вместо того, чтобы подвергать Хауса переезду. Чейз лишь надеялся, что Хаус не махнет на себя рукой. Ведь теперь со смертью Уилсона все перестало быть важным.

- Мы поехали, - еще раз сказал он, и подошел к Хаусу, который даже не поднял на него взгляд.

Чейз опустился на корточки, чтобы привлечь его внимание и посмотреть ему в глаза. Ему надо было убедиться, что Хаус не попытается убить себя, пока его нет. Со всем остальным он мог справиться.

- Я вернусь, - твердо сказал он.

Хаус посмотрел на него и слегка кивнул головой. Это был не совсем тот ответ, которого он ждал, но большего он вряд ли сейчас добился бы.

Чейз поднялся. Он оставлял Хауса с тяжелым сердцем и очень надеялся, что все пройдет без осложнений и он сможет скоро вернуться к нему.

Как можно аккуратнее Чейз поднял тело Уилсона и отнес в машину, ту самую, которую он одолжил у разговорчивой аптекарши. Хоть в чем-то готовность женщин идти ему навстречу оказалась полезной, хотя сам он зарекся не давать кому-либо свою машину, а вдруг на ней, так же как и он, сейчас собирались перевозить труп.

Чейз сел за руль и посмотрел на освещенную фонарями улицу. Ему предстояла очередная долгая и бессонная ночь.

* * *

><p><em>От автора: Спасибо большое Pallada за столь развернутые отзывы - это воодушевляет и заставляет писать больше и быстрее :) Так что, пожалуйста, не ленитесь и оставьте пару слов :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Огромная благодарность редактору этой истории Koralina! Помимо всего прочего, она следит за тем, чтобы не только основные персонажи оставались в характере, но и второстепенные. Здесь, например, она добавила очень характерную для Трайбера фразу, надеюсь догадаетесь какую именно :)_

* * *

><p>Его разбудил звонок телефона, и почему он только не выключил звук?! Некоторое время он лежал неподвижно, надеясь, что, кто бы то ни был на другом конце, поймет, который сейчас час и перестанет звонить. Он ошибался. Раздраженно откинув одеяло Трайбер сел и потянулся за трубкой.<p>

- Алло! - практически крикнул он. К черту вежливость, тот, кто звонит посреди ночи, должен рассчитывать на такой прием.

- Через час буду в Лос-Анджелесе. Скинь мне адрес.

Трайбер возмущенно уставился на телефон, будто это он был виноват. Наглости человека можно было только позавидовать, вот так разбудить его и без каких-либо приветствий или извинений начать что-то от него требовать.

- Мы не договаривались, что ты будешь будить меня среди ночи! – Процедил он.

- Скажи спасибо, что не позвонил раньше, - После стольких часов за рулем, Чейз устал настолько, что ему было плевать, во сколько именно он позвонил патологоанатому. Однако он не забыл, кто из них кому нужен, а потому добавил. – Будь я таким же соней, как и ты, ты сейчас был бы мертв.

- Я знал, что ты будешь разыгрывать эту карту.

- И все же согласился.

- Мне было интересно.

- Если тебе по-прежнему интересно, пришли адрес.

- А если нет? - Трайбер спросил спокойно. Он никогда не был сторонником эмоциональных разборок, а уж в общении с учениками Хауса и подавно.

- Я поеду в другое место.

- Тебе не к кому больше ехать.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос. Они оба знали, что Трайбер его единственный вариант. И говоря по правде, Трайбер уже принял решение и не собирался отказывать, но это не значило, что он не хотел понять, насколько все плохо и насколько Чейзу нужна его помощь.

- Я найду, поверь мне. - Это была бравада, но что еще ему оставалось.

- Поверить тебе? Это вряд ли, - засмеялся Трайбер в трубку.

- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - устало спросил Чейз. Он бы добавил "раз ты и сам знаешь, что не найду другого", но это не требовалось. Трайбера можно было называть по-разному, но идиотом никогда.

- Например, открытого признания того факта, что тебе нужна моя помощь, и ты без нее не справишься. Просить Хаус не учил?

Вместо ответа Чейз оборвал звонок. Вот так вот просто. Сделай это кто-то другой, и Трайбер бы даже и говорить с ним больше не стал, но, как ни крути, он был обязан австралийцу.

Да и время, проведенное в качестве пациента, заставило его пересмотреть свои взгляды. Он понял тогда, что не все было так просто, как он думал. Работа на Хауса не гарантировала продвижение по карьерной лестнице и профессиональный рост, даже наоборот. Он вздохнул, представляя себя на месте блондина, и начал набирать сообщение.

Чейз со всей силы давил на педаль газа, заставляя бедную машину ехать на пределе своих возможностей и сильно нарушая допустимый скоростной лимит. Он понимал, что последнее, что ему нужно, чтобы его остановила дорожная полиция, но это его не останавливало. Только сейчас, поговорив с Трайбером, он понял, насколько сильно устал, и речь шла не только о бессонной ночи за рулем. У решения найти Хауса была своя цена, и наступал час расплаты. Общение с его бывшим боссом всегда растягивало границы возможного, толкало людей на глубокое самокопание и полную переоценку всех ценностей, это он знал. Но даже он не ожидал, что забота о Уилсоне в его последние дни, заставит его чувствовать себя настолько выжатым, как физически, так и эмоционально. У него, мастера-манипулятора отделения диагностики, как звал его Хаус, сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания играть с Трайбером в игры. Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось.

Через минуту его телефон запищал, извещая, что получено сообщение. Это был адрес. Чейз даже не стал задумываться над тем, что заставило Трайбера передумать, и не отрывая взгляд от дороги, забил адрес в навигатор. Ему нужно было проехать еще 105 км.

Трайбер ждал его у входа. Вдвоем они молча переложили тело на заранее приготовленные носилки. Однако, когда Чейз сделал шаг, чтобы пойти вслед за ним, Трайбер остановил его.

- Нет, тебе придется подождать здесь. Я и так нарушаю все, что возможно, помогая тебе.

Чейз просто кивнул и направился обратно к машине, доверяя Трайберу сделать все необходимое. Он еле держался на ногах, и пара часов сна перед следующим разговором с Трайбером ему бы не повредила. И все же, даже усталость не могла избавить его от мысли, что результат даст ответ на вопрос, был ли он виноват в смерти Уилсона, ответ, который он не был уверен, что хотел знать. Он говорил себе, что ему просто будет легче врать Хаусу, если он не будет знать правду. Но кого он обманывал?

- Ну, здравствуйте, доктор Уилсон.

Трайбер наклонился над человеком, которого когда-то называл коллегой. Необычное для него чувство нервозности озадачивало. Ему-то зачем было переживать? Этот человек не был его другом и определенно не был его проблемой, и все же он не мог перестать думать о том, что случилось и как это связано с Чейзом. Прав ли он был, когда согласился помочь?

Он напряженно ждал результатов анализа крови и вот, наконец, на экране засветились долгожданные цифры. Трайбер долго смотрел на результат, прокручивая в голове свои последующие действия. Он мог написать правду в отчете. Результатом стало бы лишение Чейза лицензии и возможно тюремный срок. Это ничего не изменило бы для Уилсона. Зато резко уменьшило бы шансы других пациентов, ведь статистически австралиец был хорошим хирургом и определенно не худшим диагностом.

Он распечатал полученные результаты, прежде чем удалить все данные и составить итоговый отчет. Любую возможность попадания результатов в общую базу данных он исключил с самого начала, предусмотрительно взявшись проводить анализ самостоятельно.

Спустя несколько часов Трайбер закончил свою работу и, взяв сделанную им распечатку, чтобы показать Чейзу, вышел на улицу.

Он нашел машину Чейза припаркованной неподалеку от входа, внутри на откинутом назад водительском сиденье крепко спал сам австралиец. Трайбер остановился, вглядываясь в уставшее, он бы даже сказал, постаревшее лицо своего бывшего оппонента. Он еще раз подумал о том, через что же пришлось Чейзу пройти. Были ли это последствия истории с Уилсоном или что-то другое. Если такое с ним сделала работа на Хауса, то возможно Трайберу даже повезло, что он не попал в отделение диагностики. Возможно, он был обязан Чейзу не только своей жизнью, но и своим душевным спокойствием. Он постучал в окно. Чейз вздрогнул и подскочил. Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и вспомнить, где он и зачем. Он открыл водительскую дверь, но не стал выходить из машины.

- Держи, - Трайбер протянул ему папку, - Здесь отчет, полная информация. Через час тело отвезут в аэропорт и погрузят на вечерний девяти часовой рейс в Ньюарк. Ты еще можешь успеть на него.

Чейз благодарно кивнул, патологоанатом сделал даже больше, чем он мог рассчитывать. Он посмотрел на протянутую ему папку. Вот так люди проживают абсолютно разные жизни, но в конце все они оказываются лишь набором цифр в отчетах патологоанатомов.

- Ты сказал, вы были неподалеку, - осторожно начал Трайбер, - Почему ты сразу не приехал? Смерть наступила, как минимум 6 часов назад.

- Я не мог приехать раньше, - сухо ответил Чейз. Лучше бы Трайбер не задавал лишних вопросов.

- И ты не хочешь узнать, пришлось ли мне подделывать отчет? - Трайбер засунул руку в карман.

В этот момент Чейз резко поднял глаза. Усталость в его взгляде сменилась практически отчаянной необходимостью избежать этого разговора.

- Ладно, - Трайбер опустил взгляд, - Пусть будет так.

- Спасибо, - Чейз отложил папку на соседнее сиденье и протянул руку. Трайбер не знал, благодарил ли он его за помощь или за молчание.

- Не за что, мы теперь с тобой квиты. - Трайбер пожал ему руку.

- Я думал, что твоя жизнь стоит дороже, - ухмыльнулся Чейз.

- Хочешь сказать, у тебя есть еще один труп на примете?

- Мы никогда не знаем, что будет, - философски ответил Чейз.

- Возможно, но имей в виду, что я больше тебе не помогу. В следующий раз тебя будет ждать наряд полиции. Понятно?

Чейз усмехнулся.

- Ладно, следующего раза не будет. Не думай, что я горю желанием с тобой общаться.

- Взаимно.

- Ну тогда, спасибо еще раз. Мне надо ехать в аэропорт.

- Прощайте, доктор Чейз.

- Прощайте, доктор Трайбер

* * *

><p><em>От автора: Спасибо большое Pallada за поддержку и замечательные отзывы! <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Моя вечная признательность Kоrаlinе за вдохновение, редакцию, идеи, общение и за увлеченность с которой она все это делает!_

* * *

><p>Когда Трайбер скрылся из виду, Чейз медленно вылез из машины. Тело ныло от сна проведенного в неудобной позе. Он потянулся из стороны в сторону, сделал пару упражнений, чтобы расслабить затекшие мышцы, затем сел обратно, забил в навигатор направление в аэропорт и тронулся под указания электронного женского голоса.<p>

Во время пути Чейз несколько раз ловил себя на том, что хочет обернуться и проверить Уилсона, как будто его мозг все никак не мог осознать, что тела в машине больше нет, что история почти подошла к своему логическому завершению, и очень скоро он сможет оставить все случившееся позади. Он слегка потряс головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Ему предстояла долгая дорога в час пик, который в Лос-Анджелесе был одним из самых неприятных. Не хватало еще попасть в аварию, из-за того, что он не уследил за дорогой, слишком погруженный в собственные мысли.

Когда, наконец, ехать до аэропорта осталось всего 15 минут, Чейз достал телефон и набрал номер. Откладывать дальше было уже некуда.

- Форман, привет, это я.

- Ну, наконец, - после небольшой паузы напряженно произнес Форман, но в глубине души, он был рад вновь услышать этот раздражающий австралийский акцент, - А я уже думал уволить тебя.

- Странно, что ты этого еще не сделал.

Форман задумался, Чейз был прав. Попробуй любой другой его врач так надолго пропасть, он бы уволил его, не раздумывая, но не Чейза. Неужели он повторял путь Кадди?

- Но ты ведь не просто так звонишь? Решил вернуться?

- Я везу Уилсона.

После этих слов, тишина на другом конце воцарилась надолго. Чейз даже решил, что связь прервалась.

- Ты нашел их? - Форман не смог скрыть ни удивления, ни определенного восхищения упорством своего друга.

- Это не телефонный разговор, - быстро ответил Чейз. Сейчас было не время об этом говорить. Он вообще не был уверен, что когда-нибудь захочет поговорить о том, что с ним случилось за эти пару месяцев, тем более с Форманом. - Уилсон скончался вчера. Его тело погрузят на девятичасовой рейс из Лос-Анджелеса в Ньюарк. Я еще не купил билет, но надеюсь вылететь тем же рейсом. Я скину тебе номер рейса, как только точно все буду знать.

Форман буркнул в трубку что-то похожее на "Хорошо", пытаясь переварить всю свалившуюся на него информацию. Что его друг действительно умел делать мастерски, так это втравливать его в неприятности, не оставляя другого выхода кроме как плыть по течению, пытаясь не утонуть.

- Договорись, пожалуйста, с похоронным бюро, чтобы они забрали тело. Ну и все остальное, у тебя ведь есть контакты родственников. Бумаги от патологоанатома у меня, - продолжил Чейз, не замечая странную молчаливость своего начальника.

- Чейз... – Форман хотел столько всего сказать, а еще больше спросить, но сейчас было не время и не место, потому он остановился на простом вопросе, - Встретить тебя?

- Я возьму такси. Только позаботься, пожалуйста, чтобы они уже были на месте, чтобы я не ждал и передал им бумаги. Я очень устал.

- Ладно, договорились. Как приедешь, позвони.

- До встречи, я уже подъезжаю к аэропорту.

Чейз проспал весь полет, даже не воспользовался прохладительными напитками, которые разносила стюардесса. Как только самолет приземлился, он включил сотовый, тут же получил СМС от Формана: "Я в аэропорту, не уезжай без меня." Чейз тяжело вздохнул, он должен был знать, что Форман не удержится от того, чтобы встретить его сам и завалить вопросами.

- Черт, Чейз! Ты видел себя в зеркало? - почти закричал Форман, увидев австралийца, выходящего из зоны прилета.

Уставший, в помятой одежде, Чейз сейчас больше походил на бомжа, чем на уважаемого врача и главу отделения.

- Неужели выгляжу хуже, чем после трех суток без сна, которые ты мне устроил после той мясорубки в тонеле? Когда ты вспомнил, что я не только диагност, но и хирург.

- Как это ни странно да, но я все равно рад тебя видеть, - с улыбкой сказал Форман и обнял своего пропавшего друга.

Они молча дошли до парковки. Чейз закинул сумку на заднее сиденье, а сам сел вперед.

- Я везу тебя домой, так? - уточнил Форман, заводя автомобиль.

Чейз кивнул.

Форман понимал, что сейчас не лучшее время расспрашивать австралийца, но его мучило любопытство. Было так много вопросов, на которые он хотел бы получить ответы. Он решил начать издалека.

- Спасибо, что не оставил наших девочек.

- Ты догадался, да? - улыбнулся Чейз.

- А ты сомневался? Когда мне сообщили, что Парк провела стресс тест вашей 80-летней пациентке, я понял, что без тебя тут не обошлось. После этого они обязаны были согласовывать со мной даже банальный анализ крови.

- Они вроде не жаловались на тебя.

- Потому, что я сказал, что уволю их, если они тебе наябедничают.

- Но ты особо не мешал им, иначе они бы точно наябедничали, - опять улыбнулся Чейз. Ему было приятно говорить о чем-то не связанном со смертью.

- Потому что я знал, кто за этим стоит.

- Спасибо за доверие, - искренне произнес Чейз.

- Но денег ты все равно не получишь. Я не плачу за виртуальные консультации.

Чейз возмущенно посмотрел на Формана. Они оба знали, что без его вклада в лечение далеко не все пациенты ушли бы из больницы через главный вход.

- А на что ты надеялся? Ты исчез на несколько месяцев, без звонка, без объяснений.

- Я сообщил тебе!

- Ну, вот теперь я сообщаю тебе, что зарплату ты за все это время не получал. И получишь ее только, когда вернешься и будешь ходить на работу. Кстати, дежурства в клинике тоже никто не отменял.

- Хорошо, больше не буду вмешиваться в лечение пациентов. Сам решай, как лечит сенатора, – спокойно кивнул Чейз.

- Что? При чем тут ваш последний пациент. Твои девочки сказали, что нашли ответ и даже назначили лечение, – вскинулся Форман.

- Ну, ты же знаешь, как бывает. Назначаем лечение, если не помогло, значит, ищем дальше. Это была очередная гипотеза, которая больше всего подходила под симптомы, но должна была пройти неделя для подтверждения диагноза. Она истекает как раз сегодня вечером, кажется, - Чейз не сдержал ухмылку на лице.

- Какой же ты ... - Форман запнулся, чтобы не выругаться. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как важен для больницы этот пациент?!

- Ты не хочешь платить мне за проделанную работу, и я еще и виноват, что отказываюсь вкалывать на тебя задаром?! - Чейз не скрывал своего возмущения.

- За что мне тебе платить? Ты не появляешься на работе!

- Но пациенты появляются и уходят здоровые, а деньги ты с них получаешь.

Форман задумался. Чейз был прав, но он все равно не собирался признавать это и хотел проучить австралийца, дать ему понять, что такое поведение было неприемлемо, если он, конечно, собирался работать и дальше в Принстон Плейсборо. Но также он понимал, что пусть не с этим пациентом, так со следующим ему все же может опять пригодиться неординарное мышление его друга, так что не стоило перегибать палку.

- 30 % от твоей старой зарплаты.

- 50 %

- 40 % и это мое последнее предложение, в противном случае, мне проще закрыть весь отдел.

- Ладно, - с довольной ухмылкой ответил Чейз. Может, Форман и блефовал и не собирался закрывать отдел, но 40 % от его зарплаты, при том, что ему не надо появляться на работе, а просто заниматься любимым делом. Так он мог проработать всю свою жизнь!

- Так и быть, я заплачу тебе из этого расчета за прошлые месяцы. - Форман сделал паузу и посмотрел на австралийца, чтобы убедиться, что тот оценил его щедрый поступок. Чейз просто кивнул в ответ.

- Но, что касается будущего, то я тебе даю месяц, чтобы разобраться со своими делами. Если после этого ты не появишься на работе, то сделка отменяется, я тебя уволю и девочек твоих за одно, - добавил Форман, понимая, что если не ограничит время, то Чейз никогда не захочет вернуться на полную ставку.

Чейз недовольно выдохнул и сложил руки на груди, обдумывая, как бы получить больше свободы, не теряя при этом работы.

Форман довольный тем, что уладил текущие рабочие вопросы, решил все же вернуться к тому, что волновало его сейчас намного больше.

- Как он?

Чейзу даже не нужно было уточнять, кого он имел ввиду.

- При всех сложившихся обстоятельствах, достаточно неплохо. Но правда, я не уверен, что будет теперь, после того, как Уилсон...- Чейз не договорил.

- Может мне навестить его?

- Я узнаю, захочет ли он.

- И почему же ты считаешь, что он не захочет? – возмутился Форман. Он знал, что никогда не был любимцем Хауса, но это не значило, что Чейз имел право тыкать его в это носом.

- Откуда я знаю, это же Хаус. Мне надо сначала спросить, - Чейз не собирался оскорблять Формана, но он понимал, что не может заявиться к Хаусу и притащить на хвосте сослуживца, пусть даже тот действительно переживал за судьбу своего бывшего учителя.

- Ты же не спрашивал его, когда решил найти, - Форман пытался отстоять свою точку зрения.

- Ну, тогда сам найди его.

- Какой ты стал занудный! – проворчал он, не зная, что еще ответить.

- Кто бы говорил!

- Это я тебе сказал, что он жив!

- Я тебя не просил об этом!

Фроман обратил внимание на еле заметное раздражение в голосе Чейза, словно он сожалел о том, что Форман сказал ему это тогда. Это заметно охладило его пыл и заставило внимательнее посмотреть на изможденное и осунувшееся лицо австралийца.

- Я так понимаю, тебе пришлось несладко.

Вместо ответа Чейз кивнул. Он сам был виноват, его никто не заставлял, но он бы сделал это снова, даже зная, как тяжело ему придется.

- Ты сам-то поедешь к нему еще?

- Я обещал вернуться.

- Но ты не можешь быть с ним вечно!

- Я просто помогу наладить ему жизнь и вернусь.

- Наладить Хаусу жизнь?! Ты издеваешься?

Чейз знал, что Форман прав. Если ему удастся вернуть Хаусу любовь к жизни, это скорее всего привяжет его к нему навсегда, сделав его новым Уилсоном, единственным близким человеком в жизни старого диагноста. Он не хотел все время быть в его тени, но и бросить его не мог, а потому оттягивал решение как мог. Уилсон был прав - все они были наркоманами, а их наркотиком был Хаус.

- Форман, я еще не думал так надолго вперед. Давай похороним Уилсона, и потом будет видно.

Они въехали в Принстон. Все было как прежде, ведь на самом деле отстутствовал он не так уж долго, пусть даже для него это была целая вечность. Через 10 минут Форман уже парковался перед домом Чейза.

- Я позвонил Камерон, она собирается приехать на похороны, я надеюсь, ты не против? - осторожно спросил Форман, вылезая из машины.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой и открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы достать сумку. Он взглянул на подъезд и окна свой квартиры. Он не был дома почти четыре месяца.

- Зайти с тобой?

- Нет, спасибо. Уверен, у тебя куча дел. Уже известно время похорон?

- Завтра в 12, церковь святого Августина. Знаешь, где это?

- Найду. Спасибо что встретил!

- Всегда, пожалуйста.

* * *

><p><em>От автора: Pallada, сравнение этой истории с эпизодом сериала, как я уже тебе говорила, ничего не может быть лучше! Спасибо!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Здесь Kоrаlina выступила не только в роли редактора, но и соавтора, смягчив при этом мое отношение к Камерон и ужесточив его по отношению к Кадди._

* * *

><p>Камерон стояла рядом с Чейзом, она была одета в черное платье, а он в строгий черный костюм. Она с грустью смотрела на людей вокруг, не прошло и года и ей опять пришлось приехать в Принстон и снова по столь печальному поводу.<p>

- Мы только и делаем, что встречаемся на похоронах, - грустно произнесла Камерон, - надо поменять эту привычку.

- Да, для разнообразия можно увидеться на свадьбе Формана.

- Форман женится? - Искренне удивилась Камерон.

Чейз закатил глаза.

- Это был сарказм, милая.

- Ну, может тогда на твоей свадьбе? - осторожно спросила она, удивляясь странному щемящему чувству в сердце, словно она боялась, что он скажет, что нашел ту единственную, которой, она не смогла стать для него. Она не любила его, как он того заслуживал, она испугалась и воспользовалась первой же возможностью сбежать. После всего этого oна просто не имела права требовать продолжать хранить ей верность, даже если ей это причиняло боль. Часть ее все еще скучала по тому, как он обнимал ее, как прижимал к себе.

Вместо ответа, Чейз лишь отрицательно покачал головой, и Камерон с облегчением выдохнула. Она надеялась, что он не заметил ее реакции. Их отношения не были простыми. Уезжая из Принстона, она даже не надеялась, что когда-нибудь еще сможет просто общаться со своим бывшим мужем, не то, что вернуть ту дружбу, которая была между ними до этого. Но это все же случилось, и все благодаря тому разговору в больнице. Она помнила все, как будто это было вчера. Она не хотела говорить, не хотела обсуждать и анализировать, это слишком напоминало ей Хауса и его вечное желание докопаться до самой сути, какую бы боль это ни причиняло. Но, в конце концов, этот разговор был нужен ей, наверное, даже больше, чем он был нужен Чейзу, это было как пуля, которую нужно вытащить, потому что иначе выздоровление не возможно. Чейз помог ее ранам затянуться, поддержал, как делал это всегда, но она знала тогда, в тот момент, когда призналась, что не любила его, когда он спокойно подписал бумаги, что потеряла его навсегда. Может если бы они с Чейзом познакомились в другом месте, все сложилось бы иначе.

Ее размышления прервала подошедшая к ним Кадди. Камерон настороженно посмотрела на Чейза. От Формана она знала всю историю взаимоотношений Хауса и Кадди, но даже при этом она была неприятно удивлена отсутствием бывшей начальницы на похоронах Хауса. О том, что обо всей ситуации думал Чейз, Кэмерон не хотела даже думать. Она вежливо поприветствовала Кадди, про себя молясь, чтобы та, выполнив долг вежливости, оставила их в покое. Но не тут-то было, ответив Кэмерон, Кадди повернулась к Чейзу, стоявшему с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица и не проявлявшему никакого желания завести разговор.

- Привет, Чейз, я хотела поблагодарить тебя. Ты сделал то, что должны были сделать все мы. - Кадди подняла на него взгляд и вздрогнула, наконец, осознав, что подходить к нему и поднимать эту тему, было не самой лучшей идеей.

- Я сделал то, что считал нужным, для своего друга, не ради чьей-то благодарности, - на первый взгляд Чейз говорил спокойно, но Кэмерон знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы почувствовать переполнявшую его ярость. – Но ты вряд ли поймешь, что значит заботиться о других людях не ожидая ничего взамен.

- Что это значит? Ты считаешь, я не умею заботиться о людях?!- Тон Кадди с вежливого превратился в угрожающий. – Или уже забыл, сколько раз я вытаскивала всех вас из неприятностей!

- Я не забыл, не волнуйся. - Чейз зло усмехнулся. – А знаешь, что еще я не забыл, как легко ты умеешь бросать тех, кто готов ради тебя на все!

- Не стоит упоминать его имя. - Голос Кадди был полон льда.

- Почему же?! Если уж ты решила поговорить о Хаусе, а вернее о человеке, чье имя, ты даже не хочешь произнести, то давай поговорим.- Чейз не спускал с нее холодного и колючего взгляда. – С чего ты хотела бы начать? С того, как упрятала его за решетку? Или может с того, что если бы не ты, он сейчас был бы здесь, чтобы проводить своего единственного друга в последний путь?!

Даже макияж на лице Кадди не мешал Кэмерон видеть, как горят ее щеки. Еще немного и она бы или заплакала или закричала, и то, и другое абсолютно неуместно на похоронах, но Чейза было уже не остановить. По всей видимости смерть Уилсона задела его намного сильнее, чем Кэмерон показалось вначале, когда он тихо стоял у гроба и смотрел безразличным взглядом на безжизненное тело. В очередной раз она ошиблась и приняла за безразличие то, что на самом деле было защитой от боли. Кэмерон корила себя, что не подумала раньше о том, через что ему пришлось пройти в эти последние дни с Уилсоном. Уж она-то должна была понять, какого это было ухаживать за умирающим человеком. И вот сейчас вся накопленная скорбь и злость от собственного бессилия вырывались наружу.

- Я не убивала Хауса! – в голосе Кадди слышались истеричные нотки, она была близка к тому, чтобы сорваться, но Чейзу было все равно.

-То, что ты сделала, намного хуже! Ты использовала его, словно забавную игрушку и выбросила с утренним мусором, когда поняла, что это тебе не по силам!

Чейз практически выплюнул последнюю фразу. Возможно, если бы Кадди не подошла к ним, он бы так и продолжил игнорировать ее, но теперь было уже слишком поздно. Обычно люди видели лишь спокойную и подчас равнодушную сторону Чейза, которого не так-то легко было довести, но если это на самом деле происходило, то он открывался с абсолютно другой стороны. И большинство просто не было готово к такому перевоплощению, вот как сейчас Кадди, которая стояла и хватала ртом воздух, не находя слов. В нескольких шагах от них Кэмерон заметила Формана, повернувшегося в их сторону, видимо они уже говорили громче, чем следовало. Она поймала его взгляд, молча призывая его помочь ей остановить стремительно разгорающийся скандал.

- А что мне оставалось делать?! Он перешел черту! – Кадди не то обвиняла, не то оправдывалась и просила понимания, она и сама не знала точно, что сейчас чувствует.

- Ты всю жизнь провоцировала его! Это был твой способ флиртовать с ним! То, что он сделал... - Чейз был вне себя от ярости от того, что даже сейчас эта женщина считала себя правой, не понимая, сколько вреда причинила. - Он хотел поставить точку в ваших отношениях, но тебя это не устраивало. На самом деле, ты не хотела отпускать его окончательно, ведь случись что с твоими ухажерами, можно и к Хаусу вернуться, так?

Кадди не выдержала и залепила Чейзу пощечину, заставив Кэмерон вздрогнуть, а Формана практически броситься к ним. Однако Чейз лишь усмехнулся, глядя на разгневанную женщину с жалостью. Они оба знали, она только что признала его правоту. Спорить дальше было не о чем. Она могла продолжать жить, обманывая себя и убеждая, что была права, а могла все осознать и мучиться чувством вины. Какой бы выбор она не сделала, это не было проблемой Чейза.

Ничего не говоря, он повернулся и направился прочь от Кадди. Кэмерон последовала за ним. Последнее, что она слышала, как Кадди говорила Форману.

- Когда он стал таким? Точная копия. Кэмерон была права, что ушла от него, и тебе стоило бы последовать ее примеру.

Кэмерон замерла на месте. Кадди не имела права судить о том, что она сделала, и как развивались ее отношения с Чейзом. Она уже собиралась вернуться и высказать ей все, что она думает, когда Чейз схватил ее за руку. Она подняла глаза, удивленная такой его реакцией. Он ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел на нее внимательно, а потом будто решив что-то для себя, потянул ее в сторону выхода. Она не знала, о чем он сейчас думал. Считал ли он, что она такая же, как Кадди, что она игралась с ним, держа на привязи как запасной вариант?

- Нет, - произнес он, резко останавливаясь, когда они оказались на улице.

- Что "нет"?- Кэмерон непонимающе уставилась на него, неужели она произнесла последние слова вслух.

- Ты сейчас думаешь о ее словах и о моей реакции. Того, что ты хотела вернуться и защитить меня, вполне достаточно. И нет, я не считаю, что ты похожа на нее.

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением и благодарностью. Когда он стал таким наблюдательным и чутким? Или он всегда был таким, просто она никогда не обращала внимания на него настоящего?

- Мне надо ехать. – Резко сменил тему Чейз. Его взгляд снова стал холодным и отстраненным, будто это взаимопонимание минуту назад ей просто примерещилось.

- Куда? – вырвалось у нее, хотя он и не должен был отчитываться перед ней о своих перемещениях.

"К Хаусу", подумал про себя Чейз и посмотрел на свою бывшую жену. Когда-то все его мысли были только о ней, потом он наоборот старался вообще о ней не думать, потому что было слишком больно. И вот теперь он стоял и смотрел на нее и не чувствовал вообще ничего. Он мог читать ее как раскрытую книгу и никакие эмоции и чувства не мешали анализу.

- Мне надо забрать кое-что в офисе, заодно проверю не нужна ли моя помощь. Последний диагноз, еще не подтвержден, возможно, мы ошиблись…

Камерон кивнула, соглашаясь с тем, что ему пора и потом вдруг неожиданно даже для самой себя спросила:

- Можно мне с тобой?

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на нее. Он видел, какие взгляды она бросала на него, когда думала, что он не смотрит, но не думал, что она зайдет дальше. Конечно, когда-то их связывали чувства, пусть с его стороны они и были сильнее, но теперь у нее были муж и ребенок. А он… что ж, секс в подсобке с бывшей женой он уж точно перерос.

- У меня самолет только поздно вечером. Я освободила номер, мне некуда возвращаться, и я уже повидала здесь всех, кого хотела. - жалобно произнесла она, напрашиваясь поехать с ним.

Чейз пожал плечами. Если ей хотелось проходить за ним все время до своего отъезда в Чикаго, это был ее выбор.

- Ладно, поехали, встречаемся на парковке больницы. У тебя же нет больше пропуска?

Камерон отрицательно покачала головой. Его нежелание ее подвезти и подчеркнуто официальный тон расстроили ее. Она села в машину, которую взяла напрокат в аэропорту, взяла, потому что он ее не встретил. А ведь, когда она приезжала на похороны Хауса, он ее и встречал, и провожал. Возможно, он был чем-то сильно озабочен, например, новым пациентом, подумала она про себя, всячески избегая самого важного для себя вопроса. А почему она так сильно хотела провести с ним время и так расстроилась, что он не хочет проводить время с ней?

По дороге от входа до отдела диагностики Чейзу несколько раз приходилось останавливаться, приветствовать коллег и отвечать на вопросы, как у него дела и куда он пропал. Сейчас, как никогда, ему хотелось иметь репутацию Хауса, чтобы никто даже не подумал беспокоить его без причины. Когда он, наконец, дошел до своего кабинета, то с облегчением быстро влетел внутрь. Насколько он помнил, Кэмерон отстала от него где-то на полпути, чтобы поговорить со знакомой. Он сел за стол и стал просматривать ящики, в поисках вещей, которые ему нужно было забрать с собой, откладывая все необходимое в лежащую на полу сумку.

Адамс, которая находилась в соседней комнате, с удивлением наблюдала за шефом, которого она не видела несколько месяцев и уж точно не ожидала увидеть в день похорон Уилсона.

- Добрый день, - вежливо поприветствовала она, открыв смежную дверь.

- Как наш пациент? - Чейз перешел сразу к делу.

- Лекарство действует.

Чейз одобрительно кивнул. Одной проблемой меньше.

- Опять уезжаешь?

- А это тебя касается потому что... - Чейз сделал паузу, словно ожидая ответа

- Ну, вообще-то мне надоело работать на иконку в почтовом ящике.

- Тогда увольняйся. – Чейз пожал плечами, продолжая собирать вещи. Если все дело действительно было только в этом, он не мог ничем ей помочь и ничего изменить. Для него важнее сейчас было быть с Хаусом.

Адамс не нравился новый Чейз. После смерти Хауса с него будто спала маска, оставив лишь циничного и одинокого человека, все свое время посвящающего лечению пациентов. Хотя может он наоборот одел маску, чтобы скрыть свою боль. Она искренне надеялась на второе и очень хотела ему помочь, но он будто не замечал ее попыток и это безмерно раздражало.

В этот момент в кабинет зашла Парк. Она не могла не заметить, как щеки Адамс пылали от гнева или чего-то еще. Очевидно, она прервала очередную перепалку. После того, как Чейз стал главой отдела, Адамс стала противостоять ему более рьяно, чем когда он был членом команды. Парк в этом замечала не столько желание своей коллеги отстоять свою точку зрения, сколько завуалированный флирт. Она хотела спросить прямо, но понимала, что Адамс в этом никогда не признается не только ей, но и самой себе.

- Тебя там ждут, - Парк указала на Кэмерон, которая стояла снаружи и внимательно разглядывала надпись на стеклянной двери кабинета Чейза.

- Я знаю, - Чейз посмотрел на свою бывшую жену и взглядом предложил ей зайти внутрь.

Девушки, словно сговорившись, окинули ее неодобрительным взглядом. Они помнили, что она сидела рядом с Чейзом на похоронах Хауса, но больше им ничего не было известно.

- Она будет новым членом команды? - прямо спросила Парк, а затем совершенно без смущения добавила, - Она кажется старой для этого.

Глаза Кэмерон расширились от такой бесцеремонности, а Чейз посмотрел на Парк и слегка улыбнулся. Ее непосредственность и прямолинейность были таким приятным контрастом по сравнению с завуалированными намеками Адамс.

- И ты считаешь, что я должен сначала получить твое одобрение?

- Мне кажется, нам не хватает мужчины, - быстро встряла в разговор Адамс.

- Видишь, Кэмерон, девочки у меня совсем не феминистки и признают наше превосходство, - Чейза вся эта ситуация стала забавлять.

- Дело не в вашем превосходстве, - начала оправдываться Адамс, - а в том, что иногда необходима физическая сила.

Она невольно вспомнила тот день, когда Чейз спас ее от скальпеля.

В этот момент Парк еле слышно ахнула, так как поняла, кем была эта женщина и стала дергать Адамс за рукав халата и косо посматривать на Камерон, пытаясь донести до своей коллеги информацию.

- Что? - прошептала Адамс.

Парк продолжала кивать в сторону Камерон и потом выпятила свою руку и указала на палец, где обычно носят обручальное кольцо. Наконец, Адамс поняла, что имела ввиду ее коллега. Она замолчала и стала пристально разглядывать незнакомку.

Чейз в это время повернулся к ним спиной, изучая содержимое полок. Он вытащил несколько книг, чтобы переложить их в сумку, а Кэмерон все еще рассматривала обстановку. Для нее все казалось каким-то сюрреалистичным. Это был кабинет Хауса, команда Хауса, но не было самого Хауса, его место теперь занимал Чейз. Сейчас, как никогда, он стал точной копией Хауса, то в чем она его когда-то обвиняла, но теперь она поняла, что это все были лишь слова. На самом деле она никогда не верила, что он зайдет так далеко, что станет главой отдела диагностики, окажется единственным из них продолжившим дело Хауса.

- Ладно, девочки, - Чейз последний раз оглядел все вокруг, - не скучайте, папа скоро вернется.

Он резко схватил мяч и кинув его в сумку, закрыл ее и повесил на плечо.

- Пошли, Камерон.

Она молча направилась за ним, предварительно кивнув девушкам на прощание.

- Так это была его бывшая? - удивленно спросила Адамс, когда дверь за их боссом закрылась.

- А ты думаешь, она должна была быть страшнее? - съязвила Парк.

* * *

><p><em>Pallada, вот тот самый скандал, про который я говорила :) Надеюсь тебе понравилось и с нетерпением, жду твоего мнения.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Огромное спасибо Koralina! Не знаю, что я бы без нее делала :)_

* * *

><p>Хлопок двери и тишина. Хаус сидел в кресле напротив пустой кровати Уилсона. Он не шевелился, боялся, что если он двинется, то все вокруг развалится и исчезнет, потому что с потерей Уилсона из его жизни пропала сама основа, то, что придавало всему смысл.<p>

"А что теперь?" Хаус задавал себе этот вопрос каждый раз, когда привычный порядок его жизни менялся, после чего его мозг выдавал безошибочный анализ всевозможных вариантов развития событий. Но прислушивался ли он к нему? Нет, также как никогда не прислушивался к своему другу. А ведь все могло сложиться иначе. Прислушайся он к голосу разума в ту первую ночь с Кадди, настоящую, а не примерещившуюся ему, он не стал бы начинать отношения, заранее обреченные на провал, не закончил бы их в тюрьме и не потратил бы понапрасну время, которое мог провести с единственным, кто принимал его таким, какой он есть, и не уходил навсегда. До сего момента, горько поправил себя Хаус.

Он не думал, что судьба будет настолько жестока с ним, он был уверен, что покинет этот мир раньше Уилсона. Тогда ему не пришлось бы думать, как жить теперь, потеряв свою константу, свою совесть, своего друга, без которого он не представлял себя. Хаус тяжело поднялся и как загипнотизированный пошел к кровати, которая еще хранила тепло Уилсона. Он стоял и смотрел, а потом ударил по стене со всей силы. Он бил еще и еще, надеясь, что боль в руке притупит ту, другую, которая не давала вздохнуть. Но и в этом его тело подвело его. Он опустил голову и направился в ванну. Он смочил лицо водой, внимательно разглядывая свое отражение. Никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным, беспомощным и уставшим. Не было загадок, чтобы решать, не было врага, чтобы бороться и ненавидеть, не было слез, чтобы скорбеть, и не было Уилсона. Его больше не было.

Хаус вернулся в коридор и остановился, не зная, что ему теперь делать. Его обычный день состоял из готовки на троих и ухода за Уилсоном. Ухаживать было не за кем, готовить тоже не для кого. Чейз уехал, забрав с собой Уилсона. А Хаус остался. Снова один. В этом доме, где все напоминало о том, что он потерял. Хаус развернулся и направился в спальню, единственное место, где ничто не напоминало об Уилсоне. Kарман заманчиво оттягивал пузырек с викодином. Он достал привычные две таблетки, затем добавил к ним еще две и проглотил. Это именно то, что ему сейчас было нужно, чтобы забыть обо всем, что случилось.

cCc

О том, что ночь превратилась в день, а потом снова в ночь, Хаус мог судить по тому, как слабый свет уличного фонаря сменяло яркое солнце, а затем наоборот. Если конечно он бодрствовал в эти моменты, а не отдавался на волю викодина. Он не хотел знать сколько времени прошло, но его изощренный ум не собирался позволять ему даже такой малости, говоря, что он лежал там, не находя в себе силы подняться, не больше трех дней или он уже умер бы от жажды. Может это и был самый лучший вариант для него, просто лежать, не принимая никаких решений, пока судьба, а вернее физиология не примет решение за него.

«Ты боишься принять решение, дожидаясь, пока все решат за тебя. Даже хуже, ты боишься признать, то боишься принять решение.» Слова звучали в его голове. В тот раз они заставили его вернуться к жизни, дали время побыть с Уилсоном, повеселиться на славу, прокатившись по стране, даже если в конце это принесло еще большую боль.

Когда мгла за окном в очередной раз ослабла, Хаус поднялся. Он не хотел жить, но и умирать был еще не готов. Он съел что-то, не особо заботясь, что это было, просто удовлетворил потребность организма, вышел в прихожую, надел куртку и потянулся за шлемом. Ему надо было выйти наружу, помещение слишком угнетало его. Он взял в руки черный круглый предмет, практически на автомате, просто потому что делал так раньше. И только потом задумался, а стоило ли. Он не был уверен, что хочет жить, так зачем нужно было беречь себя? На мгновение он замер, потом отложил шлем в сторону, решительно схватил ключи от мотоцикла Уилсона и вышел. Он знал, что ему нужно сделать.

cCc

Он ехал по пустынным улицам, еще не проснувшегося города. Вокруг было свежо, ясно и тихо. Они с Уилсоном любили кататься в такое предрассветное время, а теперь он ехал один. Как ни странно именно это чувство одиночества и невозможности разделить удовольствие с другом и стали последней каплей, заставившей его принять смерть Уилсона. Это не значило, что он смирился, определенно нет. Он завидовал людям, верившим, что после смерти они встретятся со своими близкими на том свете. Он слишком долго пробыл врачом, чтобы не знать, что каждый человек это лишь набор клеток. Свет, к которому все так тянутся, - это лишь галлюцинация, вызванная нехваткой кислорода, а мысли, которые все принимают за душу, не могут существовать, когда мозг погиб. Уилсон не был в лучшем месте, его просто больше не было нигде.

Хаус поехал по шоссе, идущему вдоль океана. Он не знал, куда он едет, но знал, что ему нужно. Дорога стала подниматься вверх, впереди красовались скалистые утесы, и он свернул с дороги, чтобы забраться на один из них.

Он слез с мотоцикла, подошел к самому краю обрыва и вдохнул чистый океанский воздух. Он отчетливо слышал, но не мог видеть, как далеко внизу огромные волны одна за другой разбивались о скалистый берег. Он мог спрыгнуть прямо сейчас и прекратить свои страдания, поступок, который многие люди поняли бы, но неужели он был как все? Неужели после стольких лет борьбы собирался выбрать самый легкий путь?

Хаус направился обратно к мотоциклу. Он погладил его, словно красивую женщину, прежде чем начать толкать к краю обрыва. Его хозяин был мертв, и мотоциклу была уготована та же участь. Наконец переднее колесо оказалось на самом краю. Одно движение и все будет кончено. Хаус остановился. Он не мог поехать на похороны Уилсона, но прекрасно представлял себе этих людей в черном, с мрачными лицами, которые старательно делали вид, что думают о покойнике, а не о том, что они будут есть на ужин. Его собственные похороны были неплохим тому доказательством. Но то, что он не был одним из мрачно страдающих, не значило, что он не мог проводить своего друга в последний путь, пусть даже делал он это здесь, на краю обрыва.

Этот мотоцикл был единственным, что осталось от Уилсона. В какой-то степени он был символом той стороны его друга, которую почти никто кроме него не знал. Хаус вспомнил, как Уилсон радовался своим победам в спорах. Он до сих пор считал, его победный танец очень глупым, но все бы отдал, чтобы увидеть его снова. Он вспоминал, как они проносили в больницу куриц, как устраивали друг другу ловушки, как Уилсон делал ему предложение.

- Было весело, - произнес Хаус, будто Уилсон был где-то рядом и мог его услышать, а потом толкнул мотоцикл вперед.

Он еле успел отпустить и не позволить утащить себя вниз. Жуткий скрежет металла о камни и всплеск, которые он еле расслышал из-за шума волн, вот и все, чем закончилось его прощание с другом.

Хаус стоял, а по щекам у него лились слезы. Он так давно не плакал, что даже не сразу осознал, почему ветер так холодит его лицо. Это был конец старой привычной жизни, и теперь ему надо было в очередной раз ответить на вопрос: "А что теперь?", но в этот раз не было рядом Уилсона, чтобы сказать ему какой он идиот.

cCc

Хаус услышал, как кто-то вставил ключ в замочную скважину и открыл входную дверь. Первое что пришло в голову, что Уилсон опять пришел проверить, не напился ли он до смерти. Он уже собирался крикнуть, что у него все нормально, когда осознал, что Уилсон не мог прийти. Он не успел подумать, кто еще мог ломиться к нему, когда Чейз появился в дверном проеме спальни.

Он вернулся, и это оказалось для Хауса полнейшей неожиданностью. Он не знал, почему он решил, что австралиец его бросит. Просто так, рано или поздно, поступали все в его жизни, с чего Чейзу было быть исключением. Они смотрели друг на друга, как обычно, прекрасно понимая чувства другого без слов.

Тактичность Чейза поражала его. С ним было настолько легко и просто, что иногда это даже пугало. Уилсон был для Хауса совестью, в меру своих возможностей уберегал его от глупостей и обязательно читал ему нотации. Чейз же был полной противоположностью. Он ничего не говорил, просто оказывался рядом, когда считал это необходимым. Вот, как сейчас, когда он молча осмотрел Хауса на предмет травм или увечий и удовлетворенный результатом, ушел на кухню.

Они были так похожи. Два человека, действующие в соответствии со своим кодексом чести, а не общепринятой моралью. Из них получилась бы гремучая смесь, подумал про себя Хаус. И в первый раз с тех пор, как он вернулся с того обрыва, жизнь предстала перед ним не только в черном цвете.

Он поднялся с кровати и застонал. Мышцы, отвыкшие от нагрузок, заныли, а его больная нога, казалось горела огнем. Он схватился за нее и еле удержался, чтобы не закричать. Когда боль слегка поутихла, он нашел в себе силы вытащить викодин и проглотил две таблетки. Простояв так еще пару минут, он направился на кухню.

Чейз не только заварил кофе, но и приготовил завтрак. Не спрашивая Хауса, он поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей и чашку горячего кофе.

Хаус сел на стул, заметив, что боль в ноге не прошла незамеченной для молодого диагноста, но тот в очередной раз промолчал.

- Ты много гулял, судя по грязным и истоптанным кроссовкам. Это хорошо, - Чейз приступил к еде.

- Что ж хорошего?

- Ты вышел из квартиры, добровольно.

- Я похоронил мотоцикл Уилсона.

- А, - Чейз понимающе кивнул. Это было символично.

- Ты очевидно похоронил самого Уилсона.

Чейз опять кивнул.

- Как все прошло?

- Как обычно.

Хаус не особо задумывался о еде все это время, перехватывая что под руку подвернется, но сейчас, сидя напротив спокойно завтракающего Чейза, он осознал, как же ему не хватало этого. Вот так просто сидеть и кушать за одним столом, ничего не говоря, но при этом зная, что он больше не один.

- Я привез тебе кое-что, - сказал Чейз, после того, как помыл и убрал последнюю тарелку.

Хаус вопросительно посмотрел на него.

- Сейчас.

Чейз принес из прихожей небольшую сумку, открыл ее, вытащил небольшой мяч и кинул его Хаусу. Хорошая реакция не подвела старого диагноста, он поймал до боли знакомый предмет. Он стал крутить его в руках, словно видел впервые.

- Удивлен, что ты решил вернуть его, - пробормотал Хаус, глядя на мяч в своих руках. Формально это была его вещь, но он очень давно охладел к нему и держал его в своем офисе только ради австралийца. Иногда Хаусу казалось, что Чейз даже не осознает, что крутит мяч в руках.

- Там еще кое-что, думаю, ты хотел бы иметь эти вещи тут, - Чейз передвинул сумку ближе к Хаусу и вышел, оставив его наедине с его вещами.

Хаус осторожно заглянул внутрь. Ему стало не по себе, насколько хорошо Чейз знал его. Он как маленький ребенок стал доставать одну вещь за другой, раскладывая их на столе. Со стороны это был странный набор бесполезных вещей, но для него каждый предмет хранил память о прошлом, как этот мяч хранил образ Чейза.

* * *

><p><em>Pallada, спасибо большое за столь развернутые отзывы, это всегда вдохновляет! <em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Если бы не Karolina эта история была бы значительно, значительно короче, и я бы ее уже давно закончила. Эта глава одна из тех, которые она мне настоятельно порекомендовала написать, а потом и еще мастерски отредактировала :)_

* * *

><p>Прошло три недели. Чейз потихоньку терял надежду, что он способен изменить что-нибудь. В голове крутилась предательская мысль, что он не смог никак помочь матери, после того, как отец ушел. Почему он решил, что сможет помочь Хаусу? Часть его, наблюдая за мучениями Хауса, сожалела о содеянном. Ему ли было не знать, какого это хвататься за соломинку, пытаясь не думать о том, что дорогого тебе человека уже не спасти. Но другая, более рациональная часть, понимала, что никто не мог бы уберечь Хауса от боли потери, а помочь Уилсону избежать боли было вполне в его силах. Что-то лучше, чем ничего – сухая логика.<p>

Однако даже осознание правильности принятого решения не помогало Чейзу справиться с чувством вины. И, как и три года назад, он принял единственно возможное решение: запихнуть свои переживания в самый дальний угол и сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях. Тем более сейчас на кону стояло намного больше. Без Чейза ни о какой нормальной жизни для Хауса не могло быть и речи, причем нельзя было сказать, что Хаус занимался саморазрушением или пытался причинить себе вред. Он завтракал, обедал и ужинал, здоровался, отвечал на вопросы и даже включал в определенное время телевизор, чтобы посмотреть свои сериалы. Он даже ни разу не попытался превысить привычную дозу викодина. Но если Чейз когда и сомневался в существовании чистилища, то сейчас он получил самое веское доказательство, потому что Хаус находился именно там, между жизнью и смертью.

Наблюдая за тем, как его бывший начальник будто робот выполняет все необходимое для поддержания жизнедеятельности своего организма, Чейз жалел, что не обладал навязчивой заботливостью Камерон или напористой прямотой Формана. Они бы не стали сидеть рядом и молчать, а высказали Хаусу все, что о нем думают, и попытались вернуть его к жизни. Но Чейз слишком хорошо понимал старого диагноста, чтобы осуждать его поведение. И потому он день за днем ломал голову над тем, как вывести своего учителя из ступора и вернуть ему вкус к жизни. Он помнил, как он пытался заботиться о матери и внести в ее жизнь порядок и контроль, как будто это могло помочь. Он оставлял ей чистый комплект одежды рядом с кроватью и горячий завтрак на плите, а, возвращаясь из школы, находил ее все еще в халате у телевизора с бутылкой в руках. Хаус по сравнению с ней был намного более обнадёживающим случаем, но все равно Чейз не мог пробиться через броню безразличия и апатии, во всяком случае, не идя на какие-либо радикальные меры.

Он все чаще и чаще ловил себя на том, что следит за Хаусом. Скорее всего, тот чувствовал его взгляды, но, как и ко всему остальному, относился к ним с безразличием. А ведь прежний Хаус не потерпел бы, чтобы на него так пялились, он бы уже давно сказал что-то, что надолго отбило бы у Чейза охоту даже взглянуть в его сторону. Чейз скучал теперь по этим колким ответам. Иногда он даже подумывал о том, чтобы разозлить Хауса настолько, чтобы ему перестало быть все равно, чтобы он наорал на него, выгнал его, что угодно, лишь бы проявил реакцию, но потом он ловил его взгляд, и те боль и скорбь, которые были в глазах Хауса, заставляли его остановиться. Он был нужен Хаусу, и это осознание давало Чейзу силы продолжать заботиться, поддерживать и ждать.

cCc

Сны играли с Хаусом в жестокие игры. Они налетали, как шторм посреди тихого океана, и были такими яркими, что он никогда не мог понять, что все происходило во сне, а не наяву, пока не оказывался у больничной кровати. Это единственное, что объединяло все его сны, пустая кровать. Он мог сколько угодно видеть живого радостного и веселого Уилсона, но все всегда заканчивалось одинаково. Улыбающееся лицо его друга превращалось в бледную измученную жестокой болезнью маску, и Хаус оставался у пустой больничной кровати. Один, совсем один.

Хаус отдал бы многое, чтобы его подсознание не играло с ним в эти игры. Он бы предпочел не видеть друга вообще, чем каждый раз проходить через одну и ту же пытку потери, но спасения не было. Даже его палочка-выручалочка, викодин, способствовал возвращению этих мучительных снов, вместо того, чтобы защищать от них. О принятии чего-то более сильного, Хаус не хотел даже думать, боясь того, какие истории прокручивались бы тогда в его голове. Лучше было жить с болью и не спать. И он жил, делая все, что надо было сделать, и не особо задумываясь о смысле. Изредка правда пристальные взгляды молодого человека, поселившегося рядом с ним, возвращали Хауса в реальность. Возможно, со стороны казалось, что присутствие Чейза ничего не меняло, но для Хауса оно меняло многое. Он не был готов общаться, не был готов забыть своего друга, но ему было страшно подумать, как бы он ощущал себя, оставленный наедине со своими мыслями и снами. Он надеялся, что Чейз знал, что он ценит его присутствие рядом, а не просто оставался с ним из природного упрямства, победить которое не смогли ни его мать, ни отец, ни жена. Нельзя помочь тем, кто не ищет помощи. Чейз так и не захотел усвоить этот урок. И вот он смотрел в глаза своему лучшему ученику в надежде, что тот и без слов поймет, как он благодарен ему за все.

Хаус сожалел теперь о каждом слове, которое наговорил в тот день, когда Уилсону стало хуже. Он сорвал на нем свою злость и отчаяние, а Чейз принял этот удар и остался с ним, как делал это и раньше. Лишь раз до этого Хаус просил у него прощения. Тогда он почти потерял его. Иронично, что он извинялся лишь тогда, когда боялся, что от него уйдут, не в силах больше терпеть его отношение. Настал момент, когда он готов был извиниться снова:

- Я сожалею о том, что наговорил тебе.

Чейз вопросительно посмотрел на него. За эти недели слова, сказанные ему Хаусом, ограничивались чисто бытовыми темами, о которых вряд ли стоило сожалеть.

- Про твою мать и отца. Тебе нечего исправлять и …

Хаус замолчал. Он извинился за свои слова и за боль, которую он причинил, но солгать и сказать, что Чейз был нормальным, и его прошлое никак на нем не отразилось, он не мог. Как бы он ни старался за эти десять лет совместной работы, он не смог исправить того, что сделали родители Чейза. Но какими бы ни были причины, побудившие австралийца броситься на поиски его и Уилсона, Хаус был рад, что он это сделал.

Чейз усмехнулся. Видеть, как Хаус замолкает на полуслове, было дано не каждому. Но он не собирался заставлять его договаривать. Достаточно было и того, что Хаус попытался извиниться и поблагодарить его. А остальное… Он давно оставил ту ссору позади, тем более, что в словах Хауса была своя правда. Как обычно.

- Я знаю. – Чейз кивнул. - Я не держу обиды, ты был тогда сам не свой.

- А должен был бы! – пробормотал Хаус. Его взгляд потух, и желание, что-то исправить, в его глазах сменилось привычным безразличием.

Чейз опустил голову. Разговор не клеился, как обычно. Но в этот раз Чейз был даже рад этому. Слушать, как Хаус извиняется, зная, что на самом деле извиняться надо ему, было невыносимо.

Хаус сидел, глядя в окно, и пытался понять, почему Чейз так легко принял его извинения. Не было ли это знаком того, что Хаус разочаровал его настолько, что ничего не чувствовать было легче? Он знал, что Чейз прибегал к этому механизму, но тогда он бы просто ушел, так же как и сбежал от отца много лет назад. Тогда оставалось всего два варианта: что он сумел отстраниться достаточно, чтобы судить объективно и понять, что Хаус в тот день сказал правду, соответственно ему не за что извинятся, но такая трезвость мысли не всегда удавалось даже самому Хаусу, особенное если речь шла о нем лично. Либо же, по какой-то причине, он хотел закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее, и именно этот последний вариант заставил Хауса посмотреть на Чейза.

Несмотря на свое состояние в прошедшие дни, Хаус не забыл, как читать язык тела, а поза Чейза просто таки кричала о подавленных эмоциях и вине. Первое он еще мог понять, воспоминания о потере родителей и все такое, но вот второе было для Хауса загадкой. В чем Чейз мог себя винить? Что он скрывал от Хауса?

За годы работы с австралийцем, он понял, что прямой вопрос не даст ему правдивый ответ, не от Чейза уж точно. Хаус снова ушел в себя, погрузившись в размышления, но на этот раз они были не о потере лучшего друга, а о том, кто все еще был рядом с ним живой и невредимый. Хотя возможно, ему не стоило так уж разделять Уилсона и Чейза, последний умел справляться с принятыми им решениями, какими были тяжелыми, они ни были, а значит то, что мучило его, должно было произойти недавно. Единственное, что приходило Хаусу в голову, это смерть Уилсона. Он стал вспоминать последние дни и, будто лампочка зажглась в его голове. Конечно, как он мог забыть. Уилсон ведь попросил позвать Чейза. Они о чем-то поговорили и это явно, очень сильно расстроило австралийца. Тогда Хаус решил, что разговор о смерти вызвал у Чейза неприятные ассоциации, потому и не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Но сейчас, задумавшись об этом, он не мог не признать, что просьба Уилсона поговорить с Чейзом наедине вызывала подозрения. Возможно, конечно, он просто попросил австралийца присматривать за Хаусом, после его смерти. Это бы объясняло, почему Чейз все еще был здесь, но за что тогда ему было стыдно? Разгадка была близко, Хаус чувствовал это, он просто не мог ухватить ее.

Он встал и направился в спальню. Там с самой верхней полки он достал небольшую коробку с вещами Уилсона. Хаус не притрагивался к ним с того самого момента, как Чейз вернулся с похорон и стал наводить порядок в квартире. Чейз вернул медицинское оборудование, которое взял напрокат, выбросил химию, и все остальные медикаменты, кроме морфия, который он положил в кофр своего мотоцикла, чтобы Хаус не мог добраться до него без его ведома, а немногочисленные вещи Уилсона сложил в эту коробку.

Хаус осторожно открыл крышку. До боли знакомый запах почти заставил его передумать и отказаться от этой идеи, но решение загадки было для него превыше всего. Он поборол свои чувства и стал одну за другой выкладывать вещи на кровать. Майки,джинсы, любимые пижамы Уилсона. К моменту, когда ему стало уже совсем плохо, именно так Хаус его и запомнил, в пижаме. Он взял ее в руки и поднес к лицу, словно впитывая остатки чувств, которые хранил этот предмет. Он уже почти отложил ее в сторону, собираясь заняться другими вещами, когда его взгляд упал на синие чернила на внутренней стороне рукава. Он осторожно поднял пижаму и развернул, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. То, что он увидел, было как удар под дых. Он закрыл глаза и открыл их снова, надеясь, что ему померещилось, но цифры были все там же, слегка корявые и выцветшие от стирки, но четко видные. 328, ошибки быть не могло.

Хаус знал, что это означало. Но знать, не значило принять. В его жизни было лишь два человека, которых он подпустил достаточно близко. И они сделали это за его спиной. Хаус в ярости сжал кулаки, не замечая, как трещит материя в его руках.

* * *

><p><em>Pallada, не переживай, что мало отзывов, главное что у меня есть люди с кем интересно обсуждать, и чье мнение я ценю, а количество не имеет значения :)<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Эта глава была написана практически вместе с самым началом истории, когда пришло её время, Koralina убедила меня написать еще одну перед ней, но далась эта добавочная глава нелегко, было много разных вариантов, и в результате, мне пришлось долго ждать, пока опять придет очередь этой главы для редакции, но я получила огромное удовольствие читая отредактированный вариант, и за это выражаю Koralina огромную благодарность!_

* * *

><p>Вернувшись из магазина, Чейз положил пакет с продуктами на кухонную стойку и только потом обратил внимание на происходящее в гостиной. Не надо было обладать особой проницательностью, чтобы понять, что Хаус был в бешенстве. Он метался, как загнанный зверь из угла в угол, сжимая в руках кусок ткани, в котором Чейз не без труда узнал пижаму Уилсона. Но не успел Чейз даже подумать, что могло довести Хауса до такого состояния, как тот, преодолев комнату за пару больших шагов, оказался прямо перед ним и со всей силы ударил его по лицу.<p>

Ошарашенный Чейз упал на пол и, потирая лицо рукой, в недоумении посмотрел на нависающего над ним Хауса. В глазах диагноста не было ни угрызений, ни смятения, знакомого по прошлому разу, когда они были в такой ситуации, только гнев.

- Когда ты собирался сказать мне?! - заорал на него Хаус, - Ублюдок ты этакий! Будь проклят тот день, когда я взял тебя на работу!

- Хаус, о чем ты? - растерянно спросил Чейз, глядя снизу вверх, но даже не пытаясь подняться с пола. Кольнуло подозрение, что именно все это значило.

- Не прикидывайся, идиотом! Уже поздно, я все знаю!

Хаус швырнул в него пижаму. Чейз осторожно взял полосатый кусок материи в руки, будто он был змеей, готовой его укусить, но ничего не сказал.

- Ах, так! Ну что ж, я помогу тебе! - Хаус резко нагнулся и, вырвав пижаму из рук Чейза, ткнул ему в лицо рукав с написанными цифрами, - Будешь продолжать отрицать, что не знаешь, в чем дело?!

Чейз молча смотрел на три зловещие цифры. Он знал, что Уилсон боялся забыть их и потому записал. В конце концов, он сам дал ему ручку. Но он даже не подумал о том, что будет, если Хаус увидит их. Все его мысли тогда были о владельце пижамы и том, что он просил совершить.

- Вот так ты платишь мне за все, что я для тебя сделал?! - Хаус яростно размахивал руками, и Чейз мог лишь благодарить судьбу, что его трость осталась лежать в противоположном конце комнаты, где Хаус оставил ее, рванувшись к Чейзу. Потому что у него не было ни капли сомнения, что Хаус избил бы человека, забравшего его единственного друга раньше времени. Но может это и был их выход.

- Он попросил меня – глядя прямо перед собой, произнес Чейз. Он знал, что это был не аргумент, знал, что Уилсон был болен и не мог мыслить здраво, знал все, что Хаус собирался сказать ему.

- Мало ли, что он тебя попросил! Он был болен! У него были галлюцинации! Или ты был готов сделать все, о чем тебя просят?! Так что же ты раньше молчал, могли бы поубивать кучу народа.

- Прости, - еле слышно сказал Чейз. Ему больше нечего было сказать. Хаус был прав во всем, он нет.

Он посмотрел на Хауса, никогда он не видел в глазах своего учителя столько ненависти. Еще недавно он хотел вывести его из себя, увидеть на его лице что-то кроме безразличия, но теперь, когда он получил желаемое, он не был уверен, что готов принять этот удар.

- "Прости"?! Думаешь, сказал это слово, и все вернется на круги своя. Ты убил моего лучшего друга! – прошипел Хаус, и Чейз дернулся будто от пощечины.

- Я думал, ты продлишь ему жизнь, а не заберешь то малое, что у него осталось! Надоело за ним ухаживать? Захотелось избавиться от него побыстрее, да? Какого черта, ты вообще нас нашел?! Кто тебя просил?! Убирайся и чтобы больше я тебя никогда не видел!– С этими словами Хаус отвернулся и медленно, придерживая больную ногу, пошел обратно к креслу.

Чейз молча смотрел на спину человека, которого он считал учителем и даже больше. Он хотел помочь, а в итоге только причинил боль. Камерон была права, он превратился в чудовище, у которого нет дороги назад, а может он был таким всегда. Ведь не случайно все, кто был ему дорог, рано или поздно отворачивались от него, даже Хаус. Он медленно встал и, бросив последний взгляд на Хауса, направился к выходу.

- Можешь не бояться стать мной, ты хуже - ты убийца! Как ты мог?! Неужели ты не понимаешь разницу между тем, когда можно это делать, а когда нет?!

Это последнее, что услышал Чейз, захлопывая за собой дверь.

cCc

Чейз не заметил, когда бар опустел, и он остался единственным посетителем. Он знал, что очень скоро его попросят освободить помещение, но пока этого не произошло, он имел полное право наслаждаться своим виски. Он опустошил стакан и махнул бармену, что хочет еще.

- Мистер, по моему, вам уже хватит.

Чейз достал деньги и бросил на стойку. Бармен пожал плечами и наполнил стакан.

"Вот так-то лучше", подумал про себя Чейз.

Он пришел сюда в надежде забыться, но алкоголь никак не помогал избавиться от мыслей в голове. Он не понимал свою мать, ведь это не решало никаких проблем, просто представляло их в каком-то размытом тусклом свете.

Хаус ненавидел его. Как он до этого докатился? Он знал как. Он убил. Опять. Не важно, что его умоляли об этом, он не имел права. Хаус был прав, он превзошел его и стал еще большим монстром, чем его учитель. Он сталь убийцей. Чейз в очередной раз потянулся за стаканом.

Бармен осторожно тронул Чейза за плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

- Мистер, мы закрываемся, - он указал рукой на дверь.

Чейз кивнул и стал медленно подниматься со стула. Голова закружилась, и он еле удержался, чтобы не упасть. Бармен слегка поддержал его и проводил до двери. "Хочет убедиться, что я действительно уйду и не доставлю никаких хлопот," горько подумал про себя Чейз. "Они все хотят убедиться, что я уйду."

- Может вам вызвать такси? - осторожно поинтересовался бармен. Посетитель не был похож на пьяницу, скорее на побитого жизнью человека.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой. Он пришел сюда пешком, да и некуда ему было сейчас ехать.

- Ж-ву рядом, - промямлил он.

- Как скажете. Доброй ночи!

Чейз направился вниз по улице. После пешеходного перехода он остановился и огляделся. Неподалеку он заметил небольшой сквер с парой скамеек, которые показались ему верхом комфорта. Чейз тяжело опустился на одну из них. При ближайшем рассмотрении скамейка уже не казалась такой удобной, но сил для того, чтобы подняться у Чейза уже не было, как собственно и желания. Он устроился поудобней, повернулся на бок и поджал ноги. Было не холодно, но все еще свежо.

Чейз очнулся оттого, что кто-то шарил по его карманам.

- Давай быстрее! - зашептал чей-то голос.

- Он в отключке, какая разница.

- Ты взял уже бумажник, черт с ним, с телефоном!

Один из ребят пытался развернуть Чейза, чтобы вытащить из кармана телефон.

Чейз понимал, что происходит. Заснуть на скамейке было глупой идеей, которая очевидно уже стоила ему бумажника, но свой телефон он им отдавать не собирался. Он резко отодвинул руку грабителя и стал подниматься.

- Вам это нужно?

Они отступили на секунду, чтобы посмотреть, что дальше сделает их пьяная жертва. Обычно люди переворачивались на другой бок и продолжали спать. Но этот сам вытащил телефон из кармана и предложил им. Ребята радостно закивали, не веря свой удаче, что парень настолько не в себе, что отдаст им добровольно.

- Хорошо. Надеюсь, вы любите паззлы - рассмеялся Чейз и со всей силы запустил свой телефон об асфальт.

- Ах ты, ублюдок! - в ярости закричал один из пацанов и накинулся на Чейза.

Тот, в свою очередь продолжал смеяться, не обращая внимания, на удары, сыпавшиеся на него. То ли парни были слишком слабыми, то ли алкоголь продолжал действовать, но Чейз практически не ощущал боли от ударов. Только голова кружилась от мельтешения рук вокруг него. В конце концов, Чейз потерял равновесие и упал, стукнувшись головой о каменный бордюр.

- Том, пойдем, оставь его! - крикнул один из ребят, оттаскивая своего друга.

- Получай, гад! - Том еще несколько раз пнул ногой лежащего на земле человека, прежде чем убежать.

Пространство вокруг до сих пор кружилось, а по виску текло что-то теплое. Скорее всего, он заработал легкое сотрясение и ему нужно обратиться к врачу, но Чейз не стал подниматься, продолжая лежать и смотреть на небо над собой. Только когда начало светлеть, он протрезвел достаточно, чтобы встать и задуматься о ситуации, в которую он попал. Он был в незнакомом городе, без денег, документов и телефона. Он не мог обратиться ни в полицию, ни в больницу, потому что они бы связались с Форманом, и это выдало бы местонахождение Хауса. Да и честно говоря, выслушивать нотации начальника он был сейчас абсолютно не в настроении.

Он бродил по городу до самого вечера, пока наконец жажда, голод и непрекращающаяся головная боль не заставили его сделать то, без чего он надеялся обойтись.

* * *

><p><em>Pallada, надеюсь тебе понравилось, не смотря на то, что ты все предсказала :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Если бы не Koralina не было бы этой истории такой как она есть. Моя огромная благодарность ей за написание, редактирование и обсуждение, именно это дает мне силы продолжать:)_

* * *

><p>Чейз уже второй раз обходил квартал, где располагалась их квартира. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось погулять. Он замерз, у него раскалывалась голова, болела спина и ноги. Но каждый раз, когда он подходил к подъезду, перед глазами появлялось полное ненависти лицо Хауса, и он проходил мимо, не решаясь зайти и позвонить в дверь. Он даже не был уверен, что Хаус его впустит, если вообще откроет ему дверь. Чейз мог бы вскрыть замок и зайти забрать свои вещи, когда старый диагност заснет, но у Хауса не было четкого распорядка дня, он мог спать днем и бодрствовать ночью, а силы Чейза были уже на исходе.<p>

Чейз не представлял, что потерять расположение Хауса будет для него настолько больно. Казалось бы, не в первой раз их дороги расходились, но никогда до этого он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и потерянным. Кэмерон он прогнал сам, выбрав вместо нее Хауса. Форман никогда особым другом ему и не был, а их отношения сейчас и вовсе строились в первую очередь на способности Чейза разгадывать сложные медицинские загадки. Тауб был весь поглощен семьей, а вернее двумя семьями. Тринадцатая умирала. А девочки, сейчас составлявшие команду, вряд ли хоть когда-то знали его настоящего. Хаус был последним. Теперь у него больше никого не осталось.

Завернув за угол, Чейз увидел все также стоящий рядом с подъездом свой мотоцикл. Это был его ключ к свободе, сесть на него и уехать как можно дальше от всех проблем, чтобы не думать о том, кем он стал и как с этим жить. Он бы уехал прямо сейчас, но ключи были все еще в доме. Чейз собрался силами и зашел в подъезд. Он прекрасно представлял, что ему придется выслушать, если Хаус таки позволит ему войти и забрать остатки своих вещей, но по ту сторону находились ключи к его свободе. В конце концов, именно это заставило его поднять руку к звонку.

К удивлению Чейза, Хаус моментально открыл дверь, словно ждал его звонка весь день. Чейз сжался, готовясь к тому, что Хаусу нетерпелось ему сказать, но тот вновь удивил его.

- Где ты пропадал, черт возьми?! - воскликнул он, затаскивая Чейза внутрь и внимательно оглядывая его с ног до головы. Под этим взглядом Чейз чувствовал себя набедокурившим ребенком, резко осознав, как он выглядит с его разбитой губой, синяком под глазом и разорванной одеждой, не говоря уж о страшном запахе перегара изо рта.

- Проходи, тебе надо помыться, - Хаус решительно направился в сторону ванной, но Чейз не пошел за ним. Он не ожидал такой встречи, не после того как они расстались, но ему не нужна была жалость Хауса.

- Я только заберу свои вещи, - хриплым голосом произнес он и пошел за своей сумкой.

Хаус замер. Реакция Чейза была вполне ожидаема. То, что у Хауса был целый день, чтобы понять, что Чейз поступил правильно, не меняло того факта, что он наговорил много лишнего вчера. И зная своего ученика, Хаус не сомневался, что Чейз прокручивал его слова в голове снова и снова, весь этот день. Каким бы он не казался со стороны, Чейз был обычным человеком, и обидеть его на самом-то деле было не так уж и сложно. Хаус только надеялся, что Чейз простит его. В этот раз у него даже было оправдание, он среагировал так же, как и любой член семьи пациента в схожей ситуации. А им ведь всегда прощали слишком острую реакцию, разве нет?

- Прости меня, - тихо произнес Хаус, наблюдая, как Чейз запихивает свои немногочисленные вещи в сумку. Он понимал, что эти два слова ничего не изменят, но Чейзу нужно знать, что он сожалеет, и может быть, если они поговорят...

- Нет, ты прав, я переступил черту. Со мной что-то не так.

Чейз произнес это спокойным монотонным тоном, оглядывая при этом комнату на предмет забытых вещей, как будто это был само собой разумеющийся факт. И это ужаснуло Хауса больше всего. Он не обижался, не пытался укорить, он действительно верил в свои слова. Но прежде чем, Хаус нашелся, что сказать, Чейз продолжил.

- Камерон была права, у меня нет пути назад. Возможно, я слишком долго проработал там, где граница между жизнью и смертью стирается, оставляя лишь голые факты.

- Камерон – стерва с двойными стандартами! – Яростно возразил Хаус.

Хаус не собирался позволять Чейзу верить, что он хуже всех. Он и так слишком долго молчал, не понимая всей серьезности проблемы. Чейз принимал трудные решения, которые возможно не приняли бы ни Форман, ни Кэмерон, но это не делало его монстром, скорее наоборот. Иногда только такие решения и являются правильными.

- Зато она никого не убивала специально.

Хаус усмехнулся. Из всего, что он сказал, Чейз решил поспорить именно с этим.

- Только манипулировала своим мужем и разок все же сделала это сама.

- Эзра Пауэл. – Добавил Хаус в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Чейза.

Чейз помнил то дело. Они столько спорили о том, имеют ли врачи право помочь пациенту умереть. То, что Кэмерон все же пошла на это, было для него полной неожиданностью, он то считал, что Пауэла убил Хаус.

- Но это ничего не меняет, относительно меня, – наконец произнес он, закидывая сумку на плечо и направляясь к двери.

Хаусу хотелось ругаться и биться головой об стену. Именно сейчас упрямство Чейза и его католическая вина, были совсем не к месту.

- Хотя бы останься на час, помойся, поешь и иди на все четыре стороны. Или ты собираешься в таком виде садиться за руль?

Чейз замер. Он так хотел сбежать, что даже не подумал о том, как будет выглядеть на мотоцикле. Да его остановит первый же встреченный полицейский, а связываться с полицией было последним, чего он сейчас хотел.

- Ты не ел, не спал, не пил, у тебя нет денег и документов. – Хаус почувствовал, что Чейз готов сдаться, и продолжал давить.

Чейз так и стоял в прихожей. Ответственность не давала ему уйти, но глубоко засевшая боль не давала ему остаться.

- Я не буду тебя задерживать, просто приведем тебя в порядок, и можешь ехать куда хочешь. – Хаус подошел к нему и снял с плеча сумку.

Чейз опустил голову и нехотя направился в ванную. Он прикрыл дверь, включил воду в ванной и, не раздеваясь, опустился на холодную плитку пола. Почему он злился на Хауса? Из-за того, что тот наговорил ему вчера? Но ведь это была правда, он сам это знал. Он отнял у Хауса его лучшего друга, и тот имел право выместить на нем свою боль и тоску. Или, наоборот, из-за того, что не наговорил ничего сегодня? Хаус простил его, но от этого было не легче. Он по-прежнему оставался убийцей Уилсона. И часть его хотела, чтобы Хаус продолжал его ненавидеть, это было бы достаточной ценой за то, что он совершил. Око за око. Ты отнимаешь жизнь у человека, а жизнь отнимает что-то у тебя. За Дибалу он заплатил своей семьей. Теперь надо было заплатить за Уилсона. Потому что несмотря ни на что, Чейз с самого начала знал, что онколог воспользовался кодом. Он просто боялся это признать, а слова Хауса просто лишили его такой возможности.

Отправив Чейза в ванную, Хаус пошел на кухню. Он смотрел на имеющиеся продукты и представлял, что сейчас приготовит из них, но голова была занята другим: ему надо было как-то убедить Чейза остаться на ночь, потому что отпускать его куда-либо в его состоянии Хаус определенно не собирался. Сказать по правде, когда он ждал возвращения Чейза, он даже и представить не мог, что австралиец появится в таком плачевном состоянии. Он бы понял, если бы тот, взяв ключи от мотоцикла, просто укатил, куда подальше, без намерения возвращаться. Может, его срыв вчера и был подсознательной попыткой прогнать Чейза, чтобы он наконец бросил его и занялся собственной жизнью. Но как всегда с австралийцем, все оказалось, совсем не так как Хаус предполагал. Вместо того, чтобы забить на все и уехать на встречу новой жизни, Чейз еще больше погрузился в проблемы, считая себя виноватым в том, в чем на самом деле виноват был Хаус. Ведь в глубине души он знал, что настанет момент, когда Уилсон захочет уйти. Он должен был быть готов к этому, должен был помочь своему другу, но вместо этого он выбрал быть слепым и не замечать очевидного. Даже хуже, он оказался слаб настолько, что подставил под удар другого человека. Он не просто предоставил Уилсону возможность попросить кого-то другого, он еще и дал ему наилучший аргумент в руки, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что Чейз не откажет. Сейчас, когда он думал об этом, реакция Уилсона на секрет Чейза представлялась ему совсем в другом свете. Каким же дураком он был! Хаус мотнул головой в негодовании. С самого начала, когда он увидел эти цифры, написанные на рукаве пижамы, он разозлился в первую очередь на себя. Но так же, как ему не хватило смелости помочь другу, ему не хватило ее и чтобы признать свою вину. В очередной раз он сорвал злость на Чейзе, только в этот раз вернуть его расположение будет намного труднее. А ведь это был единственный человек, который остался в его жизни, единственный, который выбрал не бросать его и быть с ним, несмотря на все, через что ему пришлось пройти.

Хаус посмотрел на часы. Прошло уже больше 40 минут, а Чейз все еще не выходил из ванны. Что-то было не так. Он постучал в дверь:

- Чейз, ужин готов! Давай, поторапливайся!

Ответа не последовало. Хаус осторожно повернул ручку, не особо надеясь, но дверь оказалась не заперта. Он приоткрыл ее и увидел Чейза, неподвижно сидящего на полу, с головой на коленях. Хаус уже было подумал, что молодой человек заснул, когда тот еле слышно произнес:

- Прости.

Хаус молчал, не зная, как на это реагировать. Он должен был бы обрадоваться, что Чейз простил его и не держал зла, но не мог. Мало того, что он действительно был очень виноват перед ним, так еще и причина, по которой Чейз извинялся сам, была в том, что он, Хаус, довел его до этого состояния, и этому не было оправдания. Но прежде чем помогать Чейзу справиться с необоснованным чувством вины, ему нужно было сначала привести его в порядок физически, а именно накормить и проследить, чтобы драка в которую он попал не имела серьезных последствий.

- Ты собираешься мыться? Вода течет чуть правее тебя, – как можно веселее произнес он, пытаясь вывести австралийца из ступора, и это помогло.

Чейз стал подниматься, но тут же дернулся от боли. Ни секунды не сомневаясь, Хаус протянул ему свою баночку Викодина.

- Ты что, спятил? Я только с похмелья.

- Мне это никогда не мешало, – безразлично пожал плечами Хаус, но в душе он был рад, что потерянное выражение на лице Чейза сменилось возмущением.

- Я не ты.

- Повторяй это по чаще, вдруг поможет.

Поднявшись, Чейз почувствовал сильное головокружение и тошноту. Через секунду он уже обнимал фаянсового друга.

- Вот молодежь пошла, даже выпить нормально не могут.

Хаус укорил его в шутку, но остановился, заметив засохшую кровь в волосах Чейза, чуть выше правого виска. Он осторожно прикоснулся к ране, на первый взгляд ничего опасного, но Хаус знал, как обманчивы, могут быть травмы головы.

- Ты где-то хорошенько приложился головой.

- Ничего серьезного, - тяжело дыша, ответил Чейз, когда первая волна тошноты, наконец, прошла.

- Причина того, что тебя сейчас выворачивает наизнанку, может быть вовсе не в алкоголе.

- Я знаю, - грубо ответил Чейз. Он тоже был врачом и не собирался выслушивать нотации Хауса.

- Очевидно, ужин отменяется, пойду заварю нам чай. А ты помойся уже, наконец, от тебя несет, как от местного бомжа.

Чейз хотел было ответить, но очередной рвотный позыв помешал ему.

Хаус закатил глаза и вышел из ванны. Тем не менее, он продолжал внимательно прислушиваться к тому, что происходило внутри, а его тревога все усиливалась. Чейза рвало еще минут 20, и это было плохим знаком.

Прошел еще час, прежде чем Чейз зашел на кухню, одетый в майку и джинсы. На лице по прежнему красовались следы его ночных приключений, но больше всего Хаусу было не по себе от багрового синяка под левой щекой, который поставил именно он. Почти точно такой же, как и много лет назад. Сколько еще раз он будет срывать свое отчаяние на этом человеке, будет пользоваться тем, что Чейза научили прощать и принимать такие надругательства. В порыве злости он обвинил Чейза, что он ищет в нем замену родителям. Что ж, он был не лучше, чем они.

Хаус дождался, пока Чейз выпьет свой чай, прежде чем начать разговор.

- Я не должен был говорить тебе все это и тем более бить тебя. И очень надеюсь, что ты злишься на меня, потому что если, нет, то с тобой и правда что-то не так.

Чейз вздохнул и поднял на него глаза. Он не хотел говорить об этом, но когда Хауса волновало, чего он хочет. Разговора было не избежать, но Чейз мог ускорить его, перейдя к основной причине их ссоры:

-Ты не мог не догадываться, что происходило, но решил не вмешиваться. Почему? – произнес Чейз сухо. У него было время прийти в себя и задуматься, почему Хаус так легко его простил.

- Потому что, это было правильно.

Чейз выдохнул, если бы только Хаус знал, сколько для него значили эти слова.

- Но, судя по тому, что ты сейчас сидишь здесь, а не в тюрьме, Уилсон не успел воспользоваться кодом. Еще одно доказательство, что я зря наорал на тебя, - добавил Хаус.

Чейз отвел взгляд.

- Я не знаю.

- Что значит "не знаю"? Ты же сам признался вчера!– от удивления Хаус повысил голос, но увидев, как дернулся Чейз, тут же взял себя в руки.

- Я не знаю, воспользовался Уилсон кодом или нет. Но, что бы ни было причиной, я сказал его, а значит, виноват, - раздраженно ответил Чейз.

- А как же отчет патологоанатома? - Хаус не мог понять, как могло оказаться, что такая важная информация, как причина смерти, не была известна.

- В отчете было написано, то, что нужно, но я не знаю, правда ли это.

"У меня был шанс узнать, но я им не воспользовался", добавил Чейз про себя.

- "То, что нужно"? Ты заплатил патологоанатому?

- Не совсем, - Чейз надеялся избежать этой темы, но, глядя на заинтересованное лицо Хауса, понял, что пути назад нет, - Главное было выбрать нужного человека.

Хаус смотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

- То есть, ты не платил ему, но при этом был уверен, что он тебя прикроет. Почему? Начал, так говори.

- Трайбер. – В конце концов признался Чейз.

- Ха, никогда бы не подумал.

- Он должен был мне и ... - Чейз не договорил и резко схватился за голову, тупая головная боль, которая преследовала его с момента, как он очнулся после ночи проведенной на улице, вдруг перешла в резкое покалывание в висках.

Хаус обеспокоено посмотрел на него.

- Голова раскалывается, пройдет, - отмахнулся Чейз, потирая виски, но они оба знали, что это была не лучшая его ложь.

Хаус молча вытащил две таблетки викодина и положил их на стол.

В этот раз молодой врач не стал отказываться и быстро запил их остатками чая.

- У тебя достаточно запасов? А то я могу..., - запоздало уточнил Чейз, но Хаус лишь покачал головой.

- Я знаю, что ты можешь, а теперь давай, уложим тебя спать. И в этот раз иди в спальню, я хочу еще посмотреть телевизор.

Чейз не стал сопротивляться, викодин притупил головную боль, но общее состояние все еще было паршивым. Он направился в спальню, снял джинсы, залез под одеяло и сам не заметил, как заснул крепким сном.

Заглянув в спальню через некоторое время, Хаус удовлетворенно хмыкнул, глядя на свернувшегося под одеялом молодого человека. За этот вечер он стал гораздо лучше понимать Чейза и путь, который он выбрал. Намного легче и проще заботиться о других, чем быть настолько сломленным, чтобы заботились о тебе. Ведь за время с момента возвращения Чейза, Хаус ни разу не вспомнил о своей больной ноге или о том, как тяжело ему без его друга, всецело поглощенный заботой об австралийце.

* * *

><p><em>Pallada, надеюсь тебе понравилось, но я точно знаю, что следующая глава тебе понравится еще больше :)<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Этой главы не было в моих планах, и написана она по просьбе Koralina, именно поэтому я горжусь, тем что получилось._

_Ну, a безупречная редакция Koralina, сделала ее только лучше!_

* * *

><p>Хаус смотрел телевизор, но мысли его были заняты Чейзом. Он был рад его компании, но понимал, что это не может продолжаться вечно, и рано или поздно ему нужно будет его отпустить. Он дал ему все, что мог, и теперь лишь мешал идти по жизни, утягивая за собой в бездну отчаяния и вечного несчастья. Но это не значило, что он был готов к их расставанию, не сейчас, не пока Чейз верил во все эти ужасные вещи о себе.<p>

Хаус был столь погружен в свои мысли, что не сразу обратил внимания на звуки, доносившиеся из спальни. Когда он, наконец, понял, что это был Чейз, он вскочил и быстро, насколько позволяла его больная нога, пошел в комнату. Он застал Чейза, свесившимся с кровати, его рвало желтоватой жидкостью, которая видимо когда-то была чаем.

Хаус подошел ближе и сел на кровать, одновременно протягивая руку, чтобы поддержать голову Чейза. Почувствовав опору, австралиец поддался чуть назад, приваливаясь к Хаусу. Его тело все еще сотрясали рвотные позывы, но в организме уже не осталось ничего, кроме едкого желудочного сока. Наконец, они прекратились, оставив после себя лишь тяжесть в груди, и Чейз тяжело дыша, без сил повалился обратно на подушку. Глаза резал слабый свет ночника. Голова взрывалась невыносимой болью, а изо рта текла слюна. Чейз поднял руку, чтобы вытереть ее, но обнаружил, что это была кровь, очевидно, он разорвал рассеченную губу и даже не почувствовал этого. Устало выдохнув, он непроизвольно застонал и свернулся в позе эмбриона, словно это могло защитить его от боли. Викодин позволил ему отключиться на пару часов, но теперь боль вернулась с новой силой, да еще и сопровождаемая тошнотой.

Хаус нахмурился. Серьезность ситуации была очевидной. Все симптомы Чейза: сильная головная боль, непрекращающаяся рвота, раздражение от света, указывали на сотрясение мозга. Но здесь в домашних условиях, без приборов, Хаус не мог определить серьезность повреждения. Он понимал, что Чейзу нужно было в больницу. И дело было не только в очевидной уже травме головы, результатом драки могли стать и внутренние повреждения органов, о которых Хаус сначала даже не подумал, а сейчас считал вполне возможными. Все еще усугублялось его дурацкой идеей подсунуть ему викодин. Хаус не мог простить себе этой оплошности. Он же сразу заподозрил сотрясение, как он мог при этом предложить ему таблетки?! Такое сильное обезболивающее маскирует реальные симптомы, и Хаус просто не сможет вовремя среагировать, если что-то пойдет не так. Но что-то останавливало его. Вызови он сейчас скорую, и Чейза заберут, а он не сможет уже к нему прийти. Мало ли что, эти недоумки натворят без должного надзора, убеждал себя Хаус. Но в глубине души он знал, что просто боится его отпустить, боится, что после всего произошедшего, Чейз больше никогда к нему не вернется, боится остаться один, боится настолько, что готов рискнуть жизнью австралийца, лишь бы тот оставался рядом. Немаловажную роль также играло чувство вины, ведь не устрой Хаус тот скандал, Чейз бы не напился и не ввязался в пьяную драку. Даже больше, будь Хаус сильнее, он бы уже давно позволил Чейу вернуться к своим обязанностям главы диагностики Принстон-Плейнсборо, и пошел своей дорогой. Хаус тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к насущной проблеме, заняться самобичеванием он мог и позже.

- Тебя били по животу? – Ему нужно было получить больше информации, чтобы быть готовым ко всем возможным последствиям.

- Что? - Чейз пробормотал раздраженно. Он не понимал Хауса, и у него не был сил на его загадки.

- Я спрашиваю, когда тебя избивали, били ли тебя по животу?

- Я не помню, - он попытался открыть глаза, но тут же снова закрыл их, так хоть ничего не двоилось.

- Они били тебя по лицу, очевидно кулаками, но головой ты стукнулся обо что-то твердое, возможно тротуарную плитку. Значит, ты упал, значит, им ничего не мешало нанести несколько ударов ниже твоей милой мордашки. Давай, разворачивайся, я посмотрю, - произнес Хаус тоном, будто объяснял ребенку очевидные вещи, на Чейза однако это не произвело никакого впечатления.

- Нет, - вот и все, что он сказал в ответ.

Хауса такая реакция не устраивала принципиально, и он, поднявшись, попытался перевернуть Чейза на спину, но к своему удивлению получил жесткий отпор. Чейз, не поворачиваясь и не открывая глаз, скинул с себя руки Хауса, и съежился еще больше, прошипев:

- Я сказал - нет! Отстань от меня!

- Если ты сейчас же не дашь мне осмотреть тебя, я вызову скорую, и они с тобой церемониться не будут!

На этот раз Чейз открыл глаза.

- Ты скорее дашь мне умереть здесь, чем вызовешь скорую.

Хаус дернулся, будто Чейз залепил ему пощечину. Это было правдой, но это не делало осознание того, кем его считал человек перед ним, менее болезненным. Единственное, что радовало, Чейз перестал щадить чувства Хауса, и тот мог теперь узнать, что молодой человек на самом деле думает.

- И ты готов умереть?

- Я не умираю, Хаус, - раздраженно ответил Чейз. Эта головная боль выводила его из себя, а Хаус вместо того, чтобы помочь, только усугублял ситуацию.

- Ну, значит, никаких проблем! - Так же раздраженно бросил в ответ Хаус и вышел из комнаты.

Обойдя гостиную несколько раз, Хаус выругался про себя и пошел обратно в спальню. Что бы Чейз сейчас ему ни говорил, он всё равно нуждался в помощи. Тем более тактика молодого человека была ему более чем знакома, он сам частенько говорил колкие вещи, чтобы прогнать людей, пытающихся ему помочь. Почти со всеми ему это рано или поздно удавалось, и вот где он оказался теперь. Хаус не хотел, чтобы Чейз закончил также.

Хаус подошел и сел на кровать, но Чейз никак не среагировал на его возвращение, казалось, он даже не шевельнулся с момента, как Хаус ушел. При более внимательном осмотре, однако, Хаус заметил, что щеки Чейза заметно покраснели, а лоб покрывали капли пота. Это значило, что к его симптомам добавился жар, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. В лучшем случае у Чейза было сильное обезвоживание из-за рвоты, в худшем – у него началось воспаление из-за внутреннего повреждения. Первое было более вероятно, но если Хаус ошибался, то любое промедление будет стоить Чейзу жизни. Это было уже не просто сотрясение, и Хаус не был уверен, готов ли он идти на такой риск. Возможно, больница была все же лучшим вариантом.

Чейз открыл глаза. Хаус сидел на кровати и столь напряженно думал, что казалось, что его мысли можно было расслышать. Но сейчас Чейзу было не до переживаний старого диагноста. Его голова все также раскалывалась, а рвотные позывы вернулись, заставляя все его тело сжиматься и бросая его то в жар, то в озноб.

- Мне надо в туалет, - прошептал Чейз, с трудом поднимая руку, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Хауса. Он еле мог пошевелиться, о том, чтобы встать с кровати без чьей-либо помощи, и речи не было.

- Ты только что выблевал все, что у тебя было в желудке, что ты собираешься там делать? -проворчал Хаус, вырванный из своих мыслей.

- Я разрешу тебе посмотреть, только помоги мне туда добраться.

Хаус молча поднялся, нагнулся над Чейзом и, просунул правую руку ему за спину, помог сесть. Как только Чейз поменял положение, у него снова поплыло перед глазами. Он бы свалился обратно, если бы Хаус не поддерживал его.

- Ты сможешь встать? - без тени иронии спросил Хаус, видя, как лицо Чейза из мертвенно белого становится серым.

Чейз хотел бы утвердительно кивнуть, но боялся двинуть головой, зная, что это может привести к тому, что он просто вырубится. Через некоторое время все вокруг стало меньше двоиться и чуть медленнее крутиться, и Чейз поднял на Хауса глаза, давая понять, что готов подняться.

Хаус помог ему, но чуть не потерял равновесия сам, когда Чейз облокотился на него всем своим весом.

- Эй, полегче, я же калека, - он хотел разрядить обстановку, но слова прозвучали мрачно. Он не был в состоянии позаботиться о Чейзе, он даже вряд ли смог бы поднять его, упади он, так почему он до сих пор не вызвал скорую?

Каждый шаг давался им с трудом. Головокружение и слабость в теле подкашивали Чейза, заставляя все сильнее наваливаться на Хауса, чья больная нога протестовала против такой нагрузки. Наконец, они дошли до ванной, и Чейз рухнул рядом с унитазом.

- Ты что, блевать сюда пришел?! Ты это мог и в спальне сделать, - возмутился Хаус.

- Сейчас ... только дай мне передохнуть, - Хаус, может, и позволил бы Чейзу посидеть спокойно, но не тошнота, которая вернулась с новой силой после их напряженного путешествия от спальни до туалета, и через секунду Чейз был вынужден опять склониться над унитазом.

Чертыхнувшись, Хаус нагнулся, в очередной раз поддерживая лоб австралийца, который выплевывал теперь едкую желтоватую жидкость. Хаус заметил, что Чейз стал намного горячее, температура поднималась, и если дело было в потере жидкости, то ему нужно было срочно напоить Чейза, чтобы избежать обезвоживания, но при этом очень малыми дозами, чтобы не вызывать рвоту.

Когда приступы тошноты слегка ослабли, Хаус помог Чейзу прислониться к стене и пошел на кухню.

- На, - он протянул ему столовую ложку воды.

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на него. Он чертовски хотел пить, и одной ложки ему было явно мало.

- Пей, - скомандовал Хаус, - больше тебе пока нельзя, если конечно ты не хочешь продолжить общение с унитазом.

Чейз не стал протестовать, и выпил предложенную пусть малую, но жидкость. Хаус посмотрел на часы, через три минуты он даст ему еще попить.

- Давай, я помогу тебе встать, ты же не зря собирался в туалет.

На самом деле Хаус хотел посмотреть нет ли случайно крови в моче. Это исключило бы повреждение почек. Конечно, проще было спросить, но Хаус знал, что все врут, да и судя по всему молодой человек был вчера не в том состоянии, чтобы запоминать подробности. Чейз однако удивленно смотрел на него, словно и не помнил, что собирался здесь делать, и это заставило Хауса насторожиться. Он повторил свой вопрос:

- Чейз, ты попросился в туалет, мы дошли сюда. Давай заканчивай, и пошли обратно в постель!

Чейз напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем он хотел прийти сюда, но все, что приходило в голову – это как его постоянно тошнило, и было жарко, а туалет казался прохладным местом.

Озадаченность на лице Чейза превратила беспокойство Хауса в настоящий страх. Он был явно не в себе, и возможно у него были проблемы с кратковременной памятью. Было ли это результатом сотрясения или растущей температуры, пора было что-то делать: либо лечить Чейза самому, либо отправлять его в больницу.

- Ты слышишь меня, Чейз? - громко и ясно спросил Хаус.

Чейз как будто очнулся ото сна и раздраженно буркнул:

- Слышу, только ради бога не кричи, у меня и так в ушах звенит!

Хаус облегченно выдохнул, когда Чейз дал ему более или менее вразумительный ответ. Значит, потеря ориентации была из-за сильного жара, это можно было исправить. Он поднялся и потянулся к шкафчику за градусником. Чейз пробовал было протестовать, но тут уже Хаус проявил твердость, и австралиец сдался. Через минуту прибор запищал и Хаус посмотрел на температуру.

- 39,5 градусов, - произнес он вслух, чтобы произвести на Чейза впечатление, но тот, казалось, не слышал его. Жар сменился мелкой дрожью и ознобом.

До этого момента Хаус изо всех сил старался сохранять оптимизм и трезвость мысли, но глядя на избитое лицо своего молодого друга, тело которого сотрясала дрожь, он не мог больше игнорировать чувство вины. Он был единственным в ответе за происходящее с Чейзом, начиная с того момента, как подставил его и разрешил убить Уилсона и заканчивая тем, что выгнал его, заставив мучаться угрызениями совести. Если Чейз умрет у него на руках, только потому что он не захотел отвезти его в больницу, Хаус знал что, не переживет этого. Было достаточно тяжело потерять одного друга, зная, что ничего не можешь изменить, но потерять второго, зная, что мог его спасти, но не захотел, будет невыносимо. Только сейчас Хаус осознал, что больше не думал о потере Уилсона, особенно перед лицом потери еще одного дорогого ему человека.

- Чейз, ты слышишь меня? - Хаус снова попытался привлечь его внимание.

- Что? - опять растеряно спросил австралиец, как будто уже забыл об их разговоре.

- У тебя сильный жар, нужно вернуться в кровать., - Хаус хотел было встряхнуть его, но в этот момент, Чейз промямлил что-то типа "Я так устал" и стал сползать по стене вниз.

- Нет, нет, нет! Не смей! – в отчаянии воскликнул Хаус, но было уже поздно, Чейз отключился.

Хаус вскинул руки, "Да что ж, это такое!". Сейчас в голову все чаще приходила мысль, что дело не только в сотрясении. Сильная рвота и жар могли быть от внутренних повреждений. Не долго думая, Хаус уложил Чейза на холодном полу и поднял майку. Его взору предстало несколько багровых ушибов, серьезность которых можно было оценить только в больнице. Все же он стал пальпировать грудную клетку на случай, если ребра были сломаны. К счастью все оказались целы, и Хаус облегченно выдохнул. Вероятность внутренних кровотечений и воспалений была мала, но по своей работе Хаус знал, как часто случаются такие вот маловероятные события. Он смотрел, на лежащего перед ним человека и понимал, что отказывает ему в простой медицинской помощи, которая облегчила бы его состояние, исключительно из своих эгоистических соображений - он боялся потерять Чейза. Но если не обращаться за помощью, то Чейз может умереть, и он потеряет его навсегда. В любом случае он оказывался в проигрыше.

Хаус провел руками по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Что бы сделал он, будь Чейз его пациентом? Он решил остановиться на своем первом диагнозе - сотрясение мозга. В этом случае, жар, скорее всего, был вызван обезвоживанием, тогда ему нужно было восстановить баланс жидкости. Речи о том, чтобы выпаивать Чейза в бессознательном состоянии, не было. Следовательно, ему нужна была капельница с физ. раствором, а значит, надо было идти в аптеку, потому что идиот Чейз выкинул все, что осталось от ухода за Уилсоном. Хаус еще раз попытался растормошить Чейза, но безрезультатно. Тогда он нагнулся, подхватил его за подмышки и стал медленно тащить в сторону спальни. Ему потребовалось долгих пять минут, чтобы преодолеть это крошечное на первый взгляд расстояние, но поднять безжизненное тело на кровать было уже выше его сил. С другой стороны, если он собирался оставить Чейза одного, ему будет даже спокойней, если тот будет на полу, ниже пола упасть было невозможно. Он развернул его на бок и обложил подушками, чтобы Чейз случайно не лег на спину и не подавился собственной рвотой, если вдруг его опять начнет тошнить.

Он оставлял его с тяжелым сердцем, но выбора у него не было. Пока его не будет, Чейзу может стать хуже, и никого не будет рядом, чтобы помочь. Но пока он остается с ним, он не может ничего сделать, чтобы сбить температуру, а без этого Чейзу точно станет хуже. Очередная заведомо проигрышная ситуация, чтобы он ни выбрал. Хаус надел куртку и решительно вышел на улицу.

Холодный ветер с океана обдал его с ног до головы, заставив застегнуться. В этот момент другая гипотеза стала не менее очевидной. Чейз явно провел прошлую ночь на улице, банальная простуда объясняла рвоту и жар, но не объясняла головокружения и головную боль. Опять в голове появилось это жуткое чувство вины. Если бы он не прогнал Чейза, то сейчас тот был бы здоров и невредим.

Хаус ускорил шаг, ему нужно было быстрее вернуться домой. Он купил капельницу, несколько кубиков физ. раствора, жаропонижающее, средство для разжижения крови, чтобы избежать закупорки сосудов, успокоительное, слабое обезболивающее, внутривенное питание, утку, чтобы не таскать Чейза в туалет, и наконец средство от простуды, на всякий случай.

Он облегченно выдохнул, когда нашел Чейза в том же положении, в каком его и оставил. У них не сохранилось стойки для капельницы, поэтому Хаус прикрепил трубки просто скотчем к стене. Теперь осталось самое сложное – поднять Чейза на кровать. Хаус с трудом, но справился и с этим. Он уложил его на правый бок и, развернув левую руку к себе, сел на стул. Все необходимое он заранее разложил на тумбочке. Он смазал внутреннюю часть руки спиртом и вставил иглу. Чейз даже не шелохнулся. Очень скоро будет ясно, чем было вызвано его бессознательное состояние: сильным жаром или сотрясением.

Закончив, Хаус сделал контрольный замер температуры. Пока он ходил за медикаментами, температура поднялась еще на один градус и теперь составляла 40,5. Еще немного и температура станет критической, вызывая повреждение мозга, как будто одного сотрясения было недостаточно. Он смотрел, как капли одна за другой падали, попадая в кровоток Чейза, и надеялся, что он не ошибся с диагнозом и это сработает. Если температура продолжит подниматься, ему придется дать Чейзу жаропонижающее, но тогда определить, что было причиной, станет невозможно. И, конечно, тогда придется вызывать скорую.

В следующий раз имело смысл замерять температуру не раньше чем через 30 минут, и это были самые долгие 30 минут его жизни. Хаус только сейчас заметил, что градусник, которым он мерил Чейзу температуру, был тем самым, который он использовал с Уилсоном. Он не верил в приметы, но почему-то от этой мысли ему стало нехорошо. Теперь он еще внимательнее следил за тем, как поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка Чейза. Даже сейчас, когда он был без сознания, рвотные позывы не давали ему покоя, заставляя его сжиматься, пытаясь ослабить боль в животе. В такие моменты Хаус придерживал его руку, чтобы Чейз не вырвал капельницу, и отчасти, чтобы он чувствовал, что он не один.

Когда оставалась еще одна минута, Хаус не выдержал и измерил температуру вновь. Он выдохнул с облегчением, увидев заветные цифры 40. Температура подала. Значит, проблема была в обезвоживании, а не в чем-то более серьезном. Оставалось восстановить объем жидкости и дать Чейзу препараты, помогающие при сотрясении, но сначала нужно было дождаться, пока он очнется.

Хаус молча сидел у кровати, вытирая Чейзу лоб мокрым полотенцем и измеряя температуру каждые полчаса. Температура пусть и медленно, но неуклонно снижалась. Это была хорошая тенденция. Хаус надеялся, что она окончательно нормализуется, но к его огорчению она остановилась на 37,5 градусах, значит всё же где-то шел воспалительный процесс. Зато Чейз стал потихоньку приходить в себя. Он заворочался и наконец открыл глаза.

- Что случилось? - еле слышно спросил он хриплым голосом. Последнее, что он помнил, как его тошнило в ванной.

- Ты чуть не отдал концы.

- Я не помню, чтобы мне было настолько плохо.

- Зато я помню, - Хаус проворчал недовольно.

Чейз посмотрел на свою руку и увидел капельницу. Он опять вопросительно посмотрел на Хауса.

- Расслабься, это просто физ. раствор, постарайся поспать. Тебе надо набраться сил.

Хаус не мог ничего дать Чейзу из-за сотрясения, а потому было бы хорошо, если бы его организм сам справился с температурой и рвотой.

- Голова болит... очень сильно, - Пробормотал Чейз, сжимая руками виски.

- Больше никакого тебе викодина, не дорос еще.

- Ты думаешь, это из-за него мне так плохо?

- Нет, плохо тебе от того, что ты где-то стукнулся своей упрямой головой. И викодин тебе не стоило принимать по той же причине.

- Все еще считаешь это сотрясением?

- Ну, если ты не ел испорченных устриц за прошедшие сутки, то думаю да, сотрясение очевидно. А теперь прекращай болтать и спи, разбужу тебя через два часа. Ну, да ты и сам знаешь правила.

Чейз прикрыл глаза. Он готов был умолять Хауса дать ему обезболивающее, но понимал, что это нельзя было делать в его состоянии. Он почувствовал, как Хаус приложил влажное полотенце к его лбу, это не сильно, но все же облегчило боль

- Потерпи, должно стать легче. Постарайся заснуть, - Хаус отправлял его спать, а сам боялся, что не сможет его разбудить. Но это было лучше, чем смотреть, как Чейз мучается от боли и знать, что он ничем не может помочь.

Хаус убрал полотенце и стал массировать виски Чейза. Иногда он проводил рукой по волосам, а потом возвращался к вискам. Тот факт, что австралиец не отворачивался и не убирал его руку, дал ему понять, что не нужно останавливаться. Через некоторое время дыхание Чейза стало более ровным, но, судя по напряжению на лице, он еще не спал.

- Прости меня, - еле слышно начал Хаус, продолжая круговые движения пальцами, - ты был не виноват. Это я должен был сделать, не ты. Ты помог ему и спас меня, а я лишь опять сорвался на тебе.

Подтверждением того, что Чейз его услышал, стала одинокая слеза, скатившаяся по щеке.

* * *

><p><em>Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь русско-говорящий кроме Koralina и Pallada?<em>

_Pallada, надеюсь ты не жалеешь, что уговорила меня прислать тебе эту главу раньше? :)_


End file.
